Only you Dear
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Hanya dia yang Sakura mau, dan hanya dia yang Sakura inginkan untuk menjadi Suaminya. Bukan lelaki lain yang telah dijodohkan untuknya. Harus bertindak nekat sekalipun Sakura tak peduli. Ia sudah terlanjur memilih pria itu, sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dialah seorang lelaki yang hidup sebatang kara tanpa memiliki siapapun selain teman./Multi-chap/OOC/NaruSaku-ever/M-lime!
1. Chapter 1

**Only you Dear**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku-ever. Rated : T-M (for language, lime/lemon, etc). Genre : Romance and hurt/comfort. Warning : OOC. Typos. Mainstream theme. Boring.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

.

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **Enjoy It!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekian rapat kita hari ini."

Beberapa pengusaha memberesi barang milik mereka masing-masing yang terletak di atas meja. Menutup laptop, setelah itu di masukan ke dalam tas. Salah satu wanita terlihat duduk tenang di ujung meja rapat, dan sedang memerhatikan tamu rapatnya yang tengah bersiap untuk keluar.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Haruno-san.."

Wanita yang menyandang nama belakang tersebut mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan Anda."

Sakura lekas berdiri dari kursinya lalu menerima jabatan tangan dari tamunya. "Terimakasih banyak untuk kerja sama kalian." Ucapnya sesopan mungkin.

"Terimakasih kembali." Sang CEO Sabaku melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. "Kalau ada waktu, kita bisa minum-minum bersama rekan lainnya."

Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Tentu bisa kalau di lain waktu."

"Baiklah." Gaara menjinjing tas miliknya. "Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan Arsitek sehebat Anda, Namikaze-san.." Tangannya terulur di depan seorang lelaki berambut pirang. Ingin berjabat tangan dengannya.

Naruto menyambutnya. "Terimakasih, Sabaku-san." Balasnya dan setelah itu melepaskan kembali jabatan tangan mereka.

Gaara membuka langkah. "Saya permisi.." Kemudian di susul dengan beberapa orang berjas di belakangnya yang juga membawa tas di tangan.

Begitu ruangan dingin tersebut kosong, tatapan Sakura beralih dari pintu. Jade menyala miliknya memerhatikan Naruto yang sedang menyusun tumpukan buku dengan kepala tertunduk. Melihat kerajinan pria itu, membuat segaris senyum menghiasi paras manisnya.

Beruntung sekali Haruno Corp memiliki Arsitek sehebat Naruto. Begitu hebat dan cerdas. Tak hanya otak saja yang sempurna, tapi juga fisiknya. Dia memiliki paras tampan, tinggi, cool lagi. Wanita bodoh mana yang tak terpikat dengan sosok Namikaze pirang itu, termasuk Sakura Haruno. CEO muda di perusahaan Haruno yang terkenal hampir di setiap Negara.

Sakura berjalan menuju ke tempat Naruto. Berdiri di dekatnya setibanya ia di sana. "Aku menunggumu di halte." Sakura tahu, Naruto diam tak menjawab, itu tandanya dia mengiyakan.

"Aku permisi." Pria itu berlalu di belakang Sakura sembari membawa tas yang berisi laptop. Sakura tak bisa untuk tak tertawa pelan melihat sikap Naruto. Ia begitu pendiam dan tertutup, hingga sulit untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

"Kau memang berbeda." Perempuan itu bergumam pelan, kemudian menduduki kursi bekas Naruto. Bersandar di sana seraya menengadah, dan terpejam lelah setelah berhasil melalui rapat panjang untuk menyelamatkan perusahaannya dari kerugian akibat krisis moneter.

Mengingat itu semua membuat Sakura menghembuskan nafas. Untuk sejenak ia mencoba istirahat agar dapat meringankan beban di pundaknya. Melupakan semua masalahnya, dan memfokuskan fikiran dengan masa depannya kelak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudut bibir Sakura tertarik ke atas ketika sebuah motor sport berhenti di depan halte, tempatnya saat ini duduk. Bergegas ia bangkit lalu melangkah ke depan, menghampiri orang di sana yang sedang menunggunya di atas motor hitam.

Motor tersebut langsung bergenjot ketika Sakura naik ke atasnya. Ia duduk di belakang Naruto seraya memeluk bagian pinggang kokohnya dari belakang dengan wajah merona dan jantung bertalu. Detik berikutnya, motor tersebut melesat dan meninggalkan halte yang sudah sepi.

"Naruto...!"

"Hm?" Di tengah melajukam motor, Naruto menyahut panggilan Sakura dari balik helm hitam yang melindungi bagian kepala pirangnya.

Sakura menyandarkan sisi wajahnya di punggung lebar Naruto. "Dua hari lagi aku akan menikah.." Hidung mungilnya menyesap wangi lembut dari punggung pria itu. "Aku tak bisa menolak. Mereka memaksaku demi menyelamatkan perusahaan." Imbuhnya lagi.

"..." Naruto diam mendengarkan. Tapi ia tak tahu, entah kenapa hatinya terasa ngilu ketika mendengar ucapan yang sama persis seperti beberapa hari lalu. Baru sekitar satu mingguan tadi Sakura datang kepadanya, dan mengatakan bahwa dia telah di jodohkan dengan putra bungsu Uchiha dan akan menikah dalam hitungan dua minggu.

Naruto terdiam membatu mendengar penuturan Sakura kala itu. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak ketika melihat perempuan itu menangis tersedu-sedu kepadanya, dan berulang kali mengatakan bahwa dirinya yang ia cintai. Bukan putra Uchiha itu.

Ingin rasanya Naruto menjadikan Sakura sebagai miliknya seorang di hari itu juga. Tapi ia tak berhak atas hal itu, mengingat dirinya bukan siapa-siapa Sakura selain hanya bawahan darinya. Ia sadar diri akan hal tersebut, oleh sebab itu sebisa mungkin ia membuang jauh-jauh perasaan anehnya kepada Sakura, dan membiarkan cinta wanita itu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Karena sesungguhnya mereka memang tak memiliki hubungan khusus...

Motor Naruto melaju cepat membawa Sakura dan dirinya. Senyumnya tercipta tipis begitu ia mendapat dekapan erat di bagian pinggangnya, seolah si pendekap itu tak mau sampai berada jauh darinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebentar lagi dia pasti pulang.." Mebuki mengalihkan membicaraan setelah tadi mereka terus mengungkit perihal tentang perjodohan putrinya dengan putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. "Aku sengaja tak memberi tahu Sakura, karena ini akan menjadi kejutan untuknya."

Mikoto tersenyum. "Aku penasaran, bagaimana nanti reaksi Sakura-chan ketika melihat kami. Pasti dia bahagia." Ia memapar dengan suara lembut khas miliknya. "Benarkan, Sasuke-kun?" Kepalanya menoleh ke samping kiri. Terlihat di sana, seorang pria tampan bergaya emo tengah duduk santai.

"Iya. Mungkin." Sasuke Uchiha menjawab dengan raut datar. Duduk tenang di sofa sembari terpejam.

 **Ckiit!**

"Ahh! Itu pasti dia." Mebuki berseru girang ketika mendengar suara rem kendaraan dari luar sana. Mikoto masih tersenyum, serasa bahagia tak ketara karena ia akan bertemu lagi dengan calon menantunya. Sakura wanita yang cantik dan baik. Ia suka dengan karakter menantu seperti itu.

Sasuke beruntung sekali...

Sementara keadaan di luar...

Sakura turun lalu berdiri di dekat motor Naruto. "Buka helm-mu!" Ia menyuruh Naruto untuk melepas helm hitam itu dari kepalanya, dan kian mendekat pada pria itu.

Naruto berkerut. "Untuk apa?" Ia bertanya seraya melihat pada Sakura. Menatapnya dengan alis bertaut, namun tak terlihat karena helm yang menyarungi kepalanya.

Sakura merengut. "Jangan banyak tanya! Buka saja!" Perintahnya sedikit kesal. Sulit sekali mengatur Naruto, selalu bertanya duluan sebelum melakukan perintahnya. Entah apa yang di takutkan. Padahal ia perempuan baik, dan tak punya niat apapun untuk berbuat macam-macam kepadanya.

Naruto melepaskan helm dari kepalanya. Tak ayal, Sakura tertawa cekikikan melihatnya menurut pada perintah sang atasan. Ia mendengus, sedikit merasa risih dengan wanita pinkish itu. "Mau ngapain?" Ketusnya pada Sakura.

Tak menjawab, perempuan itu langsung mencondongkan wajahnya yang mendadak merona. Detik berikutnya, Naruto tertegun di tengah duduk di atas motor hitam kesayangannya. Sakura mengecup sekilas pipinya, sebelum kemudian kembali menjauh sembari mengulum senyum karena malu.

Sambil mengerjap, mata Naruto bergerak menuju ke sudut. Ia melirik Sakura yang tengah menunjukan senyum malu, dan pipinya nampak merona. "Hati-hati, jangan ngebut." Ia mendapat amanah dari perempuan itu.

Lelaki itu tersadar, lalu buru-buru ia mengenakan kembali helm miliknya. "Aku permisi. Selamat malam." Kemudian ia bergegas menyalakan mesin motor, dan sempat melihat Sakura yang masih tersenyum sebelum ia melejit cepat meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

Perempuan itu menunduk, menatap ke bawah sembari tersenyum-senyum. "Aku selalu mencintaimu, Naruto." Dan selanjutnya, ia segera membuka pintu gerbang milik mansion megahnya.

Setibanya di pintu, Sakura mengulurkan tangan untuk langsung membukanya. Gagang bewarna kuning emas itu ia turunkan ke bawah hingga pintu tersebut terbuka, memberinya celah untuk lewat. "Aku pulang.." Suaranya mengalun lembut, dan memenuhi ruangan mewah di dalam sana.

"Selamat datang, Sakura-chan..."

Sakura mengangkat kepala begitu mendapat sahutan ramah dari ruang tengah tersebut. Ia tahu kalau itu bukan suara Ibunya, melainkan suara khas milik Nyonya Uchiha. Calon mertuanya.

Garis rona di pipi mulus Sakura lenyap seketika...

Mikoto beranjak kemudian bergegas menyambut kepulangan Sakura. Memeluk perempuan itu, hingga dia terheran ia buat. "Calon menantuku, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi.." Pipi sebelah kiri dan kanan Sakura ia kecupi, lalu setelah itu segera ia peluk kembali tubuh mungil wanita pink tersebut.

Sakura mengerjap dalam keadaan bingung. Matanya membola kecil kala itu juga, tatkala mendapati Sasuke Uchiha sedang duduk menghadap ke arahnya. Dahi lebarnya berkerut tak senang, sangat tidak menyukai dengan kehadiran calon Suaminya itu.

Sakura benci kepadanya. Tak hanya benci pada Sasuke saja, tapi ia juga benci dengan semua keluarga Uchiha. Karena merekalah ia dan Naruto tak bisa bersama. Dan karena mereka juga batinnya tersiksa. Yang ia cintai Naruto, bukan Sasuke Uchiha. Selamanya akan tetap seperti itu.

Tidak ada matinya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tri Tone!**

Satu pesan baru masuk. Naruto bergegas merogoh saku celananya, dan langsung menggeser layar datar ponselnya. Alisnya saling bertaut ketika membaca isi pesan singkat tersebut, kiriman tertanda dari teman wanitanya.

Pria itu mengatupkan kelopak mata, lalu membuang nafas. "Ck! Kenapa lagi dengan wanita itu." Gumamnya lelah, kemudian beranjak dari kursinya.

Ketika Sakura berlalu di ruang kerja karyawan, dahi lebarnya berkerut begitu ia melihat Naruto meninggalkan meja kerjanya. Lelaki di sana mengenakan mantel coklat, setelah itu melangkah dengan tergesa. Sakura penasaran. Tentunya begitu, karena ia yakin sesuatu pasti telah terjadi.

"Apa lagi yang dia inginkan dariku." Naruto meracau di tengah langkah cepatnya. Keluar meninggalkan ruang kerja karyawan.

Melihat kedatangan Naruto, Sakura cepat-cepat melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di balik dinding kotak yang bisa menghilangkan dirinya dari pandangan Naruto. Punggungnya terdesak penuh, dan ia sedikit berjinjit agar benar-benar tak terlihat.

"Sial!"

Sakura melongokan kepala pinknya ketika mendengar suara Naruto kian menjauh. Ia langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya begitu melihat sosok Naruto telah berada di tempat parkir.

"Ini tak bisa di biarkan!" Perempuan itu bergegas melangkah. Berniat mengikuti Naruto untuk mengetahui masalahnya. Entah kenapa, perasaannya serasa tak nyaman mengenai masalah Naruto. Ia takut untuk tahu. Takut bila ada seorang wanita berkeras ingin mendapatkan Naruto. Dan takut bila Naruto akan pergi darinya. Ia tak sanggup untuk satu hal tersebut.

CEO Haruno tersebut menguntit Naruto secara diam-diam. Dapat ia tangkap dengan samar setiap kali pria pirang di sana mengumpat kesal, hingga di detik berikutnya motor sport hitam di sana melejit laju meninggalkan perusahaan Haruno.

Sakura berlari kecil menuju letak mobilnya. Yamato yang sedang berjaga di tempat parkir langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura masuk begitu atasannya itu tiba di dekat mobil.

Yamato merunduk, menatap kaca jendela mobil dari luar. "Ada yang Anda perlukan lagi, Nona?" Ajunya terhadap sang atasan.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak." Ia mejawab dengan suara tak tenang. Yamato kembali berdiri ketika mesin mobil sedan tersebut menyala, dan selanjutnya pedal gas di injak oleh Sakura, menyebabkan mobil silver tersebut melaju sedang meninggalkan tempat parkir.

Setelah keluar, Sakura mengemudi mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mencari jejak Naruto yang sempat hilang, dan ia dapat menemukannya tepat saat tiba di sebuah tikungan.

"Aku mendapatkanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ting.. tong!**

Ino melompat turun dari ranjang ketika bel kamar inapnya berbunyi. Cepat-cepat ia berjalan menghampiri letak pintu, kemudian langsung membukanya setibanya ia di sana.

 **Clekk!**

Terlihat Naruto sedang berdiri di luar sana sembari menatap datar pada Ino. Perempuan pirang itu tersenyum puas, lalu langsung meraih kerah mantel pria itu dan membawanya masuk meninggalkan ambang pintu.

Naruto menyeringit tatkala Ino langsung meraub bibirnya dengan ganas. Ia bahkan tak di beri kesempatan untuk berkata-kata, karena kini Ino sedang bergelayut manja di lehernya. Melumat rakus bibirnya, dan sesekali menyapu permukaannya menggunakan lidah.

Setelah tadi bersusah payah menguntit Naruto, akhirnya Sakura berhasil menemukan lagi Naruto. Bahkan kini ia sedang berada di salah satu kamar hotel tempat tadi Naruto masuk, dan saat ini ia tengah mengintip melalui celah pintu yang terbuka.

Mata Sakura membulat lebar ketika melihat perbuatan dua insan di dalam sana. Begitu jelas terlihat, jemari lentik milik wanita pirang di dalam sana tengah membuka mantel tebal dari balutan tubuh tinggi Naruto.

Tentunya Sakura tak tinggal diam melihat hal tersebut. Dengan amarah yang memuncak ia langsung mendobrak secara kasar pintu kamar tersebut hingga bersuara keras, membuat dua orang di dalam sana terkejut di sela menyatukan bibir.

Naruto menjauhkan Ino darinya, melepaskan pagutan mereka secara pihak. Ia berbalik ke arah pintu, dan langsung mendapati Sakura. Ia terkejut. Tentu. Namun buru-buru ia menutupi keterkejutannya di balik raut tak berekspresinya.

"Sakura!" Panggil lelaki itu acuh tak acuh.

Perempuan itu tak merespons, namun langsung meraih tangan Naruto kemudian menariknya untuk keluar. Ino memekik protes, menyambar cepat pergelangan Naruto hingga berhasil menghentikan Sakura.

Sang putri semata wayang Haruno mendelik. "Lepaskan!" Nadanya menajam, tatapannya juga menajam.

Ino balas mendelik. "Tidak akan!"

Sakura menggeram. "Lepas atau kuhabisi kau, wanita jalang!" Mata Naruto bergerak, melirik Sakura dengan sorot tak senang.

Lidah perempuan itu terlalu tajam..

"Sialan kau!" Ino memekik tak terima. Berani sekali wanita berjidat lebar itu mengatainya jalang. Ia bukan tipe wanita seperti itu, ia adalah wanita baik-baik yang menginginkan Naruto.

"Kau...!" Nada Sakura tertekan dalam.

"Apa, hah!"

Naruto menghembuskan nafas penat. "Cukup!" Sebelum terjadi keributan yang akan membuat dirinya malu, cekalan dari dua wanita terhadapnya ia lepaskan secara kasar. Menyentak tangannya.

"Sakura! Ayo pulang!"

Ino nampak tak senang mendengarnya. "Tapi Na—"

"Ino!" Layangan protes dari perempuan itu terpotong cepat. Naruto menatapnya tajam, merasa tak senang padanya. "Berhenti menggangguku!" Sakura langsung tergopoh ketika Naruto berjalan sambil menarik tangannnya.

Ino menghembuskan nafas, mencoba meredam amarahnya. Sakura memutar kepala, melihat padanya. Aquamarine pucat miliknya dapat melihat dengan jelas, wajah iblis wanita di sana sedang menunjukan seringai kepadanya. Melihatnya membuat Ino mengepalkan tangan dengan erat, bahkan hingga buku jemarinya memutih.

"Dasar wanita gila!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto membuka pintu mobil, kemudian mendorong Sakura agar masuk. Namun usahanya sia-sia, karena perempuan itu berkeras bertahan di depan pintu, malah menantangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia mendesah jenuh. Kenapa dengan calon pengantin baru itu? Kenapa dia begitu keras kepala?

"Masuk dan pulanglah!"

Sakura tak bergeming, namun hanya terus menatap wajah tampan Naruto. "Siapa wanita tadi.." Cekalan Naruto terhadap lengannya mengendur, hingga kemudian terlepas sepenuhnya.

"Tak penting untuk kau ketahui!"

Sakura menyambar kerah kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh atletis Naruto. Ia menarik pria itu hingga mendekat padanya, dan kini ia tengah menatap wajah tak berekspresi itu sambil mendongak. "Katakan!"

Naruto menatap ke arah lain, mencari ketenangan. "Dia mantan temanku kuliahku." Jawabnya datar, kemudian mengembalikan tatapan dinginnya kepada Sakura.

Perempuan merah muda itu nampak tak puas dengan jawaban ketus tersebut…

"Kenapa dia menciummu!"

Naruto berkerut tak suka. "Aku tak tahu. Sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja langsung kepada wanita itu!" Kali ini nadanya menyulut, merasa tak senang dengan perlakuan Sakura terhadapnya. Menurutnya Sakura terlalu Overprotective. Tentunya itu membuatnya risih.

Ternyata jawaban berikutnya yang Naruto berikan cukup memuaskan Sakura. "Aku percaya padamu." Berkata demikian, setelah itu ia langsung menarik Naruto hingga masuk ke dalam mobil. Memposisikan pria itu berada di atasnya.

'Shit!' Naruto mengumpat dalam hati.

"Aku harus membersihkan bibirmu dulu.." Sakura menyeringai. Pintu mobil ia tutup menggunakan tumit high-heels miliknya, dan hanya menyisakan Naruto bersama dengan dirinya di dalam.

"Bodoh!"

Mendapat panggilan 'entah apa itu', membuat hati Sakura berdesir 'hangat'. Tak menunggu waktu lebih lama, bibir eksoptis milik Naruto segera ia sambar. Ia lumat rakus, sekaligus membilas bibir merah pria itu dari bekas ciuman wanita pirang tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba sudah waktunya. Hari di mana pernikahan putri semata wayang Haruno dengan putra bungsu Uchiha di selenggarakan.

Saat ini Sakura sedang duduk sambil mematut dirinya melalui pantulan cermin rias. Sebuah gaun putih yang panjang hingga menyentuh lantai membalut tubuh mungilnya. Wedding Glove membungkus tangan kurusnya sampai lengan, rambut merah mudanya di sanggul tinggi. Dan yang terakhir, dandanan sederhana cukup membantu mempercerah wajah suramnya.

Hati perempuan muda itu menolak keras untuk menerima kenyataan hidup yang ia jalani. Seseorang yang sangat di cintai olehnya tak bisa ia miliki, malah orang yang tak ia inginkan yang beberapa jam lagi akan memiliki raga tanpa hatinya.

Sakura tak sanggup untuk tak mengakui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, bahwa hatinya telah di miliki Naruto. Di genggam oleh tangan lebar pria itu. Ia tahu. Ia juga mengerti. Naruto menolaknya selama berulang kali, itu dia lakukan bukan karena tak cinta. Ia yakin sebanyak puluhan persen dengan isi hatinya, bahwa Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama persis dengan perasaannya sendiri.

'Mungkin' mereka saling mencintai. Tapi karena sebuah status, hal sepele tersebut mampu menghambat cinta mereka.

Sakura hidup dalam kekayaan, terlahir dari kalangan keluarga yang berada, dan statusnya jelas. Sementara Naruto. Dia Ibu tak punya, Ayah juga. Hidupnya tidak jelas seperti Sakura. Ia bahkan tak pernah tahu seperti apa rupa kedua orang tuanya, dan ia juga tak bisa mengingat bagaimana hidupnya seperti itu. Hidup sebatang kara hingga akhirnya sukses berkat kecerdasan otak yang ia miliki.

Dari kecil sampai dewasa Naruto hanya hidup dalam kesendirian. Tumbuh besar tanpa orang tua, namun ia jadi bisa memiliki nama belakang Namikaze itu berkat dulu ada seorang kakek tua mesum yang menemani hidupnya. Tapi sayangnya, kakek genit itu telah lama meninggal dunia karena penyakit yang di deritanya

Sakura tak sanggup untuk tak menangis. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bila ia menikah, maka otomatis Naruto akan semakin jauh untuk di raih. Bila bunuh diri, itu sama saja dengan menyiksa batinnya sendiri karena ia malah jadi terpisah selamanya dari Naruto.

Sakura tak bisa hidup tanpa Naruto. Kalau-pun itu terjadi, mungkin hanya raga kosong yang ia miliki. Tidak! Hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Sakura menjaminnya, dan ia percaya dengan keputusan yang telah ia pilih. Tak apa baginya berlaku egois, bila hanya dengan cara itu ia bisa hidup dengan lelaki yang amat ia cintai.

"Ini pilihanku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mebuki tak henti-hentinya berdiri gelisah. Berulang kali ia menatap alorji di pergelangan tangannya, dan nyatanya sudah hampir satu jam mempelai wanita dari mempelai laki-laki tak kunjung tiba di gereja. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa dengan putrinya itu?

Kiazshi mengulangi kembali menghubungi nomor ponsel Sakura. Sialnya, jawaban yang serupa kembali terdengar dari seberang sana. Panggilannya tak di jawab lagi.

Mebuki nyaris menangis bila saja ia tak mampu membendungnya. Sungguh malunya mereka saat ini, bagaikan memiliki muka setebal tembok. Bagaimana tak malu. Saat ini para tamu undangan saling berbisik-bisik, ada pula sebagian dari mereka yang melirik pada keluarganya.

"Mebuki-san, di mana Sakura-chan? Sudah hampir satu jam Sasuke-kun menunggu di altar, tapi dia belum juga tiba.." Mikoto yang tengah memeluk lengan Fugaku mengajukan pertanyaan setelah tadi ia cukup sabar menunggu.

Mebuki mencoba untuk tersenyum, walau nampak terpaksa. "Sebentar ya Mikoto-san. Tadi Kizashi sudah mengirim Killer Bee untuk menjemput Sa—"

"Maaf Tuan Haruno!"

Ucapan Mebuki terpotong ketika seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar dan memiliki warna kulit gelap muncul di depan pintu gereja dengan nafas terengah kecil. Kontan, para tamu undangan beserta orang tua pasangan pengantin saling terkejut dengan kedatangan Killer Bee secara tiba-tiba. Semuanya melihat ke arah pintu masuk.

"Katakan, ada apa!" Kizashi mengelus punggung kecil Mebuki, mencoba memberi ketenangan kepada sang Istri. Wanita setengah baya itu berulang kali menarik nafas, berusaha mengatur emosinya.

"Nona Sakura. Dia..."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Dia kenapa?" Desaknya pada Bee, kemudian meninggalkan altar demi melangkah ke tempat lelaki berkacamata hitam tersebut berdiri. Perasaan was-was menghantui hatinya. Ia yakin, sesuatu pasti telah terjadi.

Bee menunduk, bersikap sopan kepada putra bungsu Uchiha. "Nona Sakura tidak ada di kamarnya."

Seisi ruangan riuh seketika. Orang tua Sasuke terkejut bukan main mendengarnya, dan kedua orang tua Sakura panik kala itu juga. Mendadak dunia Mebuki serasa berputar, kepalanya pusing.

"Apa maksudmu, Bee!" Kizashi melantangkan suara baritonenya.

Bee kian menunduk dalam. "Nona Sakura kabur."

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

.

.

.

Yoo~ Saya kembali dengan membawa fanfic multi-chap lagi. :D

Penjelasan. Umur Sakura di sini 23 tahun, dan Naruto 26 tahun. Masih sama-sama muda, dan jarak umur mereka cuma terpaut tiga tahun. Deket yak? wkwkwk..

Sekian deh penjelasan dari saya, dan sampai jumpa di chap depan :)

Tapi kalo rame :'V


	2. Chapter 2

**Only you Dear |Chapter 2**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku-ever. Rated : T-M (for language, lime/lemon, etc). Genre : Romance and hurt/comfort. Warning : OOC. Typos. Mainstream theme. Boring.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

.

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **Enjoy It!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, ada wanita mencarimu. Dia menunggumu di luar."

Naruto menoleh ke samping, menatap pada Kiba. "Siapa?" Ia bertanya dengan alis saling bertaut.

Kiba mengangkat bahu. "Mana aku tahu.." Naruto beranjak cepat. "Dia pakai gaun pengantin." Naruto tertegun setelah mendengar penuturan Kiba selanjutnya. Apa mungkin Sakura? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa perempuan itu nekat kabur meninggalkan pernikahannya? Dasar gila!

"Aku permisi pulang.." Naruto melangkah dengan tergesa menghampiri letak pintu. Sebelum keluar, ia memakai sepatu putih miliknya dengan terburu-buru, kemudian setelah itu segera membuka pintu.

"Hoy Naruto! Pertarungan kita masih belum selesai." Shino berseru sembari mengangkat kepala, melihat punggung lebar Naruto melalui lirikan mata.

Pria di sana berhenti. "Kiba, kau gantikan aku!" Dan berikutnya, sosoknya benar-benar telah lenyap dari muka pintu. Hanya menyisakan debaman keras di sana. Mengangkat bahu pertanda tak mengerti, kemudian Kiba ikut duduk di sebelah Shino.

"Sampai level berapa tadi?" Kiba mengambil stick bekas Naruto yang tergeletak di depan televisi.

"Baru level 4." Shino menjawab datar, lalu kembali melanjutkan permainannya bersama Naruto tadi. "Aku bersumpah akan mengalahkanmu, Naruto.." Ia menekan kalimatnya. Cemburu kepada lelaki pirang itu, karena ia selalu di kalahkan olehnya dalam permainan PS.

Kiba melirik geli pada Shino. "Dasar gila! Yang main sekarang aku, bukan Naruto. Jadi intinya, kalaupun kau menang itu artinya kau mengalahkanku. Bukan Naruto!" Paparan panjang lebarnya mengalun merdu, namun mampu menusuk telinga Shino.

"Diamlah! Dasar cerewet!"

Kiba berdecak malas. "Kau yang cerewet. Orang aneh!" Rutuknya setelah itu, dan segera mengutak-atik stick di tangannya untuk melawan karakter yang di pakai Shino dalam permainan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Naruto keluar dari rumah berkurukan kecil di sana. Ia segera berlari menghampiri pria itu sembari menjinjing bawahan gaun pengantinnya. Menghiraukan kesulitanya dalam melangkah, ia tetap berusaha untuk dapat tiba di sana.

Keduanya saling menghampiri...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Setibanya, Naruto langsung menuding Sakura dengan nada tajamnya. "Ini sudah malam, tak baik untukmu berada di luar sendirian. Mana Suamimu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak ada Suami." Dahi Naruto berkerut, tertanda ia tak mengerti. "Aku kabur dari rumah dan meninggalkan pernikahan sialan itu."

Naruto terkesiap seketika. "Kabur!?" Racaunya.

Perempuan merah muda itu mengangguk. Tak berselang lama, lengan Naruto ia raih. Ia peluk seraya menengadah ke atas untuk melihat paras tampan lelaki itu. "Naruto, bawa aku pergi bersamamu." Permintaannya meluncur dari hati yang terdalam. Ia bersungguh-sungguh untuk hal ini.

Sakura sudah tak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Ia bahkan tak segan untuk melepaskan apapun yang menghambat cintanya. Rasa pedulinya terhadap Haruno Corp telah sirna, dan ia rela pergi jauh dari orang tuanya asal ia bersama Naruto. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi lelaki pirang tercintanya.

Naruto menarik lengan kurus Sakura, membawanya pergi menjauh dari kediaman Shino— temannya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kontan, begitu kalimatnya usai, usai pula langkahnya.

Sakura menyentak lengannya dari cekalan Naruto. "Aku tidak mau pulang!" Pokoknya aku ikut denganmu!" Perempuan itu meninggikan nada bicaranya. Bersyukur tak ada yang mendengar, tapi itu juga berkat malam yang telah larut untuk memadati setiap penjuru.

Naruto berdiri menghadap Sakura. "Kau mau ikut denganku?" Anggukan semangat menggantikan jawaban untuknya. "Baik. Ayo ikut aku pergi ke rumahmu." Begitu ia berhasil menggapai kembali tangan Sakura, perempuan itu menyentak lagi tangannya hingga terlepas dari cekalannya.

"Naruto.. aku mohon padamu. Jangan bawa aku kembali ke rumah itu.." Tanpa dapat di bendung, tangis Sakura membasuh wajahnya dari lapisan Make Up. Air matanya terurai, dan menatap Naruto dengan wajah kacau.

Pria muda itu mendesah...

"Yang aku cintai dirimu, Naruto Namikaze. Bukan Sasuke Uchiha!" Liquid perempuan itu terus merembesi wajahnya. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Rasanya sakit sekali ketika di paksa untuk menikah dengan orang yang tak di cintai. Ia ingin Naruto mengerti. Ia ingin agar Naruto berhenti bersembunyi di balik dinding kokoh— pertahanan harga dirinya. Ia menginginkan lelaki itu. Sangat menginginkannya.

"Hentikan sikap idiotmu ini, Sakura!" Naruto mendekat pada perempuan itu. Menatap tajam wajah basahnya dari atas sembari mencengkram lengan kurusnya. "Jangan menambah bebanku lagi. Aku sudah lelah dengan semuanya! Apa lagi menghadapi kegilaanmu ini."

Sakura bersikeras hati. "Biarlah kau mau mengataiku seperti apa." Celakan terhadap lengannya ia lepaskan secara perlahan. "Mau kau bilang aku wanita gila, bodoh, rendahan, murahan. Atau pelacur sekalipun." Tangan Naruto terkepal erat mendengarnya. "Aku tak peduli, dan aku akan tetap ikut bersamamu."

Naruto menggeram dalam diam. Kepalan tangannya kian mengerat, bahkan hingga urat-urat di punggung tangannya bermunculan. 'Sialan!' Batinnya mengumpat. Hal yang membuatnya lemah adalah, saat menghadapi tangisan Sakura. Bila melihat Sakura menangis, hatinya selalu berkeinginan untuk menjadikan perempuan itu sebagai miliknya.

Sial sekali...

 **Grephh!**

Sakura menubruk tubuh Naruto. Kepalanya bersandar di dada pria itu, dan menumpahkan deraian air matanya di sana. Ia memeluk Naruto erat, menyalurkan keabadian cintanya kepada lelaki itu. Wajah sembabnya menampilkan segaris senyum yang nampak bahagia.

Perempuan itu terlihat begitu bahagia..

Kali ini Sakura menangis bukan karena tertekan, tapi karena bahagia. Bulir-bulir air matanya jatuh, dan itu melambangkan kebahagiannya. Tiada hal yang bisa membuatnya bahagia, selain hidup bersama Naruto. Seorang lelaki yang begitu ia cintai dalam hidupnya. Tak hanya cinta, tapi ia juga menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya, lebih dari apapun. Bahkan nyawanya sendiri.

"Bawa aku bersamamu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kizashi berjalan tak tenang, terus mondar— mandir ke sana dan kemari dengan perasaan cemas. Sesekali ia memijit batang hidung saat di rasa pusing melanda kepalanya.

Setelah kejadian tadi sore, Mebuki. Istrinya itu langsung pingsan di gereja ketika mendengar kabar tentang Sakura. Putri semata wayangnya itu telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan kabur dari rumah dan meninggalkan pernikahan sebelum semuanya selesai.

Perilakuan Sakura sangat mempermalukan nama baik Haruno. Tak hanya mempermalukan, tapi karena ulahnya Uchiha Crop nyaris membatalkan kontrak dengan Haruno Corp jika saja Kizashi tak berhasil membujuk Fugaku untuk bersabar sebentar menjelang ia berhasil mendapatkan Sakura kembali.

Sasuke nampak kesal dan malu tadi. Karena tak mampu lagi menahan malu di wajahnya, maka ia langsung pergi meninggalkan pernikahannya yang gagal total. Mengabaikan tangisan Ibunya, dan tak peduli dengan Ayahnya yang pada saat itu marah-marah kepada Kizashi, dan berulang kali menampar Ayah mertua 'gagalnya' itu dengan untaian kata pedas.

Semuanya terjadi tanpa dapat di duga sejak awal. Sakura hilang tanpa jejak. Meninggalkan keluarganya, dan menghiraukan nama keluarga Haruno yang tercoreng karena tindakan di luar nalarnya. Toh, tak sepenuhnya kejadian tadi kesalahan Sakura sendiri.

Kizashi yang berhak di salahkan sepenuhnya atas kejadian memalukan itu. Seharusnya ia tak memaksa yang bukan kehendak Sakura. Seperti memaksanya agar mau menikah dengan putra bungsu Uchiha demi menyelamatkan perusahaan mereka dari kiris moneter, dan menghiraukan penolakan demi penolakan darinya.

Sakura menolak keras, dan Kizashi memaksa lebih keras lagi. Ia bahkan sampai tega membuat Sakura menangis sampai semalaman karena paksaannya, dan tak terniat untuk membatalkan perjodohan tersebut. Sakura begitu frustasi dan putus asa. Ia benci Ayahnya, karena gara-gara laki-laki biadap itu ia jadi semakin jauh untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Cintanya terhambat.

Yang patut di salahkan adalah Kizashi. Bukan Sakura...

 **Ckleek!**

Kizashi bergegas menghampiri dokter yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang perawatan. "Bagaimana keadaan Istri saya, dokter?" Ia langsung menuding dokter muda itu setibanya ia di dekatnya.

Kabuto membenarkan letak kacamata bundar miliknya. "Istri Anda baik-baik saja Tuan. Dia hanya mengalami stress ringan, dan akan segera pulih bila istirahat dengan cukup."

Kizashi menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah.." Kelopaknya terkatup sejenak, setelah itu terbuka kembali. "Terimakasih banyak dok untuk bantuan Anda.." Ucapnya sungkan.

Kabuto tersenyum. "Terimakasih kembali, Tuan Haruno.." Kacamatanya melorot lagi, dan dengan sigap ia langsung membenarkannya. "Baiklah. Saya permisi Tuan." Ia kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kizashi. Meninggalkannya di sana.

Terdiam sesaat, hingga di detik berikutnya Kizashi masuk ke dalam ruang— tempat Istrinya di rawat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura langsung menyelonong masuk ketika pintu apartement Naruto terbuka. Betisnya saling bertukar peran, membawa sosoknya menuju ke ruang tamu terletak. Bibirnya nampak tengah mengulum senyum, tak lupa wajahnya juga menampilkan seri cerah.

Naruto tak kuasa untuk tak menggelengkan kepala. Menurutnya tingkah Sakura sangat kekanakan. Tapi bodohnya, kenapa ia bisa terpikat dengan perempuan konyol itu? Apa mungkin ia di pelet? Rasanya mustahil, karena ia tak pernah percaya dengan dunia ghaib semacam itu. Menurutnya itu dunia sesat!

"Cuma tempat tinggal ini yang aku miliki." Naruto melangkah masuk setelah menutup pintu. "Memang agak kecil, tapi setidaknya kau punya tempat untuk berteduh dari panas dan hujan." Kunci di tangannya ia gantung di belakang pintu. "Tempat ini juga bisa melindungimu dari badai." Ia terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Konyol.

Sakura mengipas-ngipas lehernya. "Huh! Gaun ini membuatku panas.." Ia memapar pelan. Tanpa berfikir panjang, gaun pengantin tersebut segera ia lepaskan dari balutan tubuh rampingnya. Gaun mewah tersebut merosot jatuh, lalu teronggok di bawah kaki Sakura.

Begitu Naruto berbalik dari menghadapi daun pintu, matanya langsung melotot lebar ketika mendapati sebuah pemandangan sexy yang tersaji secara cuma-cuma di ruang tengah tersebut. Buru-buru ia memalingkan kepala pirangnya, menolak untuk menatap tubuh setengah telanjang Sakura.

'Ini gila!' Batin lelaki itu mengumpat.

"Naruto, tolong pinjamkan aku bajumu. Kau tahu, gaun itu membuat kulitku gatal-gatal." Dengan santainya Sakura mengalunkan kalimat lembutnya sambil menggaruk dada atasnya, tanpa menyadari ketidak— beradayaan Naruto karena ulah idiotnya.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya di lemari, di dalam kamarku." Naruto menyahut dari kejauhan dengan pandangan mengarah ke lain tempat. Ke mana saja, asal tak mengarah pada tubuh mulus Sakura yang kini hanya di baluti dengan bra hitam dan celana dalam— juga bewarna hitam.

"Aku tidak tahu, tolong temani aku." Sakura melihat ke tempat Naruto. Dahi lebarnya berkerut kala itu juga ketika ia mendapati Naruto tak sedang menatapnya saat berbicara. Kenapa dengan pria itu? Kenapa dia mendadak jadi aneh begitu?

"Tak sulit mencarinya. Kau hanya perlu berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan, lalu kau akan menemukan kamarku di sana." Pria itu menyentuh tengkuk, mencoba menghilangkan rasa aneh yang mendadak ia rasakan. Dan posisinya masih tetap sama. Memandang ke arah samping.

Sekarang Sakura tahu apa yang membuat Naruto jadi seperti itu. Dia yang sebelumnya tak pernah merasa grogi, tiba-tiba saja jadi grogi seperti itu. Ini pasti karena ulahnya, ia yang tanpa berfikir panjang langsung membuka gaun pengantin dari tubuhnya sampai hanya menyisakan dua pelindung bagian atas dan bawah.

Benar-benar di luar dugaan Sakura, bahwa ternyata Naruto memiliki kelemahan yang 'unik'.

Sambil tersenyum sexy, betis jenjang Sakura saling bergantian— membawa dirinya melangkah ke tempat Naruto berdiri. Ia tahu, saat ini pria itu pasti sedang gelagapan menyadari kedatangannya. Sakura bisa mengetahuinya, itu karena terlihat jelas dia sedang berdiri tegang di sana.

"Naruhh~"

Bulu roma Naruto berdiri ketika mendapat panggilan manja tersebut. Ia membatu di tempat saat Sakura tiba di dekatnya, dan langsung membalik tubuhnya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Perempuan itu menunjukan senyum menggoda, dan Naruto tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya.

Satu hal yang Naruto takuti dari Sakura.

..perempuan itu hebat menggoda. Bahkan sudah menjadi ahlinya...

"Antarkan aku ke kamar, ya..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawah. Dada bidang Naruto ia elus dari permukaan kaos coklatnya, membuat si empu memundurkan kepala ke belakang karena ulahnya. Ia suka dengan ketidak beradayaan Naruto. Menurutnya itu sangat 'unik'.

Namikaze pirang itu memang berbeda dari pria lainnya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Praang!**

 **Ctarr!**

"ARGGGH! BRENGSEK!"

Vas bunga kembali membentur keras dinding semen yang berdiri kokoh, kemudian beling-beling dari vas tersebut berserakan di lantai licin yang di genangi air. Ruang mewah terebut tak ubahnya seperti kapal pecah. Semua isinya berserakan di lantai, bahkan ada banyak pecahan-pecahan kaca yang terabaikan di lantai marmer tersebut.

Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Surai hitam— kebiruan miliknya sengaja ia jambak, dan gigi di dalam rongganya saling bergemeletak geram.

"Memalukan!" Lelaki itu mengacak sisi rambutnya yang tumbuh panjang dengan nafas tertahan. Mengingat kejadian kemarin sore, sungguh membuatnya malu. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika banyak pasang mata di luar sana menatap rendah dirinya. Uchiha di 'khianati', dan bisikan-bisikan seperti itu pasti akan terdengar jelas di telinganya bila ia pergi keluar.

 **Cklekk!**

Seseorang membuka pintu, kemudian masuk. Itachi langsung berjengit ketika melihat ruang kamar Sasuke. Begitu berantakan, dan ada banyak barang-barang yang berhamburan di lantai, hingga ia harus berjinjit saat melewatinya.

"Sasuke, kenapa dengan dirimu? Apa kau sudah mulai gila?" Itachi berdiri sambil bercacak pinggang. Berlaku selayaknya Nyonya Uchiha.

Sasuke mendesah frustasi. "Wanita itu sudah mencemarkan nama baik Uchiha." Ia menundukan kepala, dan membiarkan surai jabriknya berguguran menutupi sisi wajahnya.

Itachi ikut duduk di dekat sang adik. "Nama baik Haruno juga tercemar. Kau harus tahu itu, Sasuke!" Ujarnya seraya menoleh ke samping.

Sasuke bergeming, balas menatap sang kakak. "Kalau itu aku sudah tahu.." Manik onyx miliknya berkilat tajam. "Memang sudah sepantasnya Haruno di permalukan, tapi tak seharusnya nama baik belakang namaku juga ikut tercemar karena tindakan gila wanita itu." Nadanya meninggi, hingga terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan remang tersebut.

Itachi menyentuh bahu Sasuke. "Kau benar. Untuk itu kau harus bisa mendapatkan kembali putri Haruno." Sasuke terdiam sambil mendengarkan masukan dari Itachi. "Jadikan Sakura milikmu, dengan begitu maka coreng di nama baik Uchiha akan terhapus.."

Sasuke mengerjap. Benar juga kata Itachi. Bila ia memiliki Sakura, maka otomatis tidak akan ada lagi ejekan di 'khianati' oleh publik. Nama baik Uchiha kembali bersih, dan putri cantik Haruno menjadi miliknya. Bukan ide buruk.

Pria berdandan emo itu menyeringai puas. "Menarik." Gumamnya pelan. Itachi yang dapat mendengarnya hanya tersenyum simpul. Adiknya itu sungguh pintar, dan paling mudah bila di ajak kerja sama untuk melakukan tindakan di luar nalar.

Sasuke tipe orang yang mudah terpengaruh...

Itachi tidak bersalah. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke menjadi seseorang yang tak mudah kalah. Dan ia ingin adik tersayangnya itu menjadi sosok yang tangguh dan 'anti' dengan kata menyerah. Untuk Sasuke, semua akan ia lakukan asal pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu bahagia menikmati hidupnya.

Bagi Itachi, Sasuke adalah segalanya dalam hidupnya. Ia sayang dan cinta kepada Sasuke, dan ia tak rela bila melihat adiknya itu tersakiti. Apa lagi kalau gara-gara seorang wanita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah Naruto terhenti sepenuhnya ketika iris biru miliknya menangkap siluet punggung ramping milik perempuan bermahkota merah muda sedang membelakangi pintu dapur— beserta dirinya. Ia berbalik, hingga kini menghadap sepenuhnya ke arah tubuh berleok perempuan di sana.

Kelihatannya Sakura sangat sibuk, hingga enggan untuknya bergeming. Tapi kalau tahu ada Naruto, maka otomatis ia pasti akan langsung berbalik. Namun sayangnya tak begitu, sebab pria di sana hanya berdiri diam tanpa membuka suara untuk menyapanya.

Naruto bingung dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kini Sakura ada di apartement miliknya, tinggal satu atap bersama dirinya tanpa ada ikatan apapun di antara mereka.

Tapi nampaknya Sakura tak peduli, dan dia kelihatan sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Perempuan itu melakukan tugas selayaknya seorang Istri. Masak, menyuci baju dan piring, membersihkan sekaligus memberesi seisi ruangan apartement, berbelanja untuk bahan dapur. Bahkan, ia juga kerap menyerahkan diri kepada Naruto bila saja lelaki itu tak mampu menolak.

Naruto tak bodoh, ingin menyetubuhi Sakura tanpa ada ikatan yang sah. Ia tahu larangan agama, dan ia tahu dosa. Memang berat rasanya menolak Sakura, apalagi kalau perempuan itu sudah bertindak nakal saat menggodanya. Tapi syukurlah, iman Naruto kuat dan tak mudah di goyah dengan setiap godaan-godaan dari kaum hawa yang satu itu.

Hampir setiap malam Sakura kembali ke dalam kamar dengan perjuangan sia-sia. Naruto begitu sulit di taklukan, ia bahkan sampai kerap mendesah frustasi karena pria itu. Terpaksa ia tidur sendirian di kasur yang empuk, dan meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah tidur sendirian di ruang tamu.

Padahal tidur di sofa tak ada nyamannya. Sudah keras, sering kedinginan lagi, walau sudah memakai selimut. Tapi nyatanya Naruto tetap enjoy menikmati kehidupan barunya, dan rela mengalah kepada Sakura dengan menyerahkan kamarnya secara sukarela dan ikhlas.

Sakura tak tega melihatnya. Tentu. Sebab ia sayang pada Naruto, dan ia rela berbagi— bahkan juga ikhlas menyerahkan apapun yang ada dalam dirinya kepada Naruto. Tapi sialnya, pria itu selalu berhasil menolak. Ia bahkan pernah di usir pergi, di suruh mengungsi ke kamar dan membiarkan Naruto tidur sendirian di ruang tamu.

Naruto memang aneh. Dia begitu 'unik'.

"Naru! Kau sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor?"

Lamunan Naruto buyar seketika. Sakura berbalik dari menghadapi kitchen set, dan kini tengah menatap Naruto dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menyunggingkan segaris senyum manis, membuat lelaki di sana ikut tersenyum. Namun begitu samar untuk dapat di lihat.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Balas pria itu santai. Masih setia berdiri di dekat pintu dapur sambil memegang tas, dan tengah mengenakan setelan celana blazer hitam berbahan katun dengan atasan kemeja putih panjang lengan.

Sakura menghampiri letak meja. "Ayo kemari! Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan spesial untukmu.." Mata Naruto bergerak mengikuti setiap gerakan Sakura. Mulai dari wanita itu menyusun makanan di atas meja sampai selesai. Dan yang terakhir, dia menuangkan sari jeruk peras ke dalam gelas kaca.

Sarapan pagi yang di sajikan secara khusus untuk Naruto. Memang setiap pagi seperti itu. Sakura yang melakukannya..

"Ramen kuah kari kental dan sari jeruk peras untuk memulai aktifitas Naruto." Perempuan di sana terkikik geli, membuatnya terlihat manis bila sedang seperti itu.

Naruto tertegun sesaat. Setelah satu minggu menjalani hidup satu atap bersama Sakura, sekarang ia baru menyadari banyak hal dari dalam jati diri wanita itu. Dia wanita yang sangat cantik, manis, baik, sedikit cerewet dan...

Penuh perhatian, cinta dan kasih sayang...

Naruto tak bisa mengurangi nilai plusnya untuk Sakura. Ia tahu sejak dulu, dan ia kenal betul seperti apa seorang Sakura Haruno. Dari dulu sampai kini, sikap wanita itu tak pernah berubah kepadanya. Hanya saja...ia terlalu enggan untuk mengakui semua itu. Tapi sekarang, ia sudah tak enggan lagi mengakui semua yang ada pada diri perempuan itu.

Kini Naruto sadar, bahwa perasaan wanita itu kepadanya benar-benar sungguhan dan luar biasa. Bodoh bila ia melepaskan Sakura, dan gila bila ia sampai menyia-nyiakan ketulusan cinta darinya. Tak ada waktu lagi, semua pilihan ada di tangan Naruto.

"Kenapa masih berdiri di sana? Cepat ke sini, selagi ramennya masih panas!"

Naruto melangkah masuk menuju ruang dapur. Sakura nampak tersenyum riang melihat kedatangannya, dan wanita itu lekas menarik kursi untuknya duduk. Naruto tak bisa untuk tak mengakuinya, bahwa Sakura memang wanita yang sangat luar biasa hebatnya.

Sakura menyeringit bingung ketika melihat Naruto tak langsung duduk, malah menatap lekat wajahnya sambil tetap berdiri. "Kenapa?" Ia gelagapan, menjadi salah tingkah karena mendapat tatapan 'berbeda' dari sepasang iris blue safir milik pria itu. Begitu tajam.

Meletakan tas laptop miliknya di atas meja makan, Naruto kian mendekat pada Sakura. "Mau sampai kapan hubungan kita seperti ini terus?" Pergelangan kurus wanita itu ia raih. Ia cekal dengan cengkraman lembut. "Mau berlanjut sampai kapan?"

Sakura menengadah, membalas tatapan dari Naruto. "Maksudmu?" Mata bulatnya mengerjap.

Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat. "Ikut aku!" Ia langsung menarik tangan Sakura, membuatnya ikut melangkah. Namun dengan langkah tergopoh.

"Ehh! Kita mau ke mana?" Pertanyaan Sakura mengalun di tengah mengikuti langkah cepat Naruto dalam menuju letak pintu untuk keluar.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari yang di tanyai. Sakura semakin bingung. Mereka akan pergi ke mana? Apa yang ingin Naruto lakukan? Apa dia tak pergi ke kantor hari ini? Apakah sepenting itu tujuan mereka hingga Naruto rela libur kerja?

Entalah! Sakura tak mengerti, dan ia lebih memilih ikut ke mana saja Naruto akan membawanya...

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

.

.

.

Saya kgk bisa tenang, di terror mulu. Pada nanya kapan fic ini di up, penasaran bgt! Udah kepalang tanggung, kgk mampu lagi membendung rasa penasaran. :3

Ini haa, udah di up. Sesudah baca, jgn lupa ninggalin kritik di kotak **Review** yahh :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Only you Dear |Chapter 3**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku-ever. Rated : T-M (for language, lime/lemon, etc). Genre : Romance and hurt/comfort. Warning : OOC. Typos. Mainstream theme. Boring.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

.

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **Enjoy It!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepala bersanggul Sakura terangkat, dan menengadah untuk menatap Naruto yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya menunjukan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan secara bersamaan. Setitik air mata terlihat membasahi sudut matanya, dan bibir berlipstik tipisnya nampak bergetar.

"N–naruto..."

Pria yang di panggil itu tersenyum simpul. Tangan bersarungnya terulur di depan Sakura, dan meminta agar perempuan itu menyambut uluran darinya.

Mengelap sudut matanya dengan sentuhan lembut, Sakura segera menyambut uluran tangan dari Naruto. Gaun putih yang membalut tubuh mungilnya ia jinjing agar bawahannya tak kotor ketika menyentuh lantai.

Naruto menuntun Sakura untuk mendekat padanya. Menyambut pengantin wanita tersebut bersama dengan uruaian senyum tulusnya. "Ayo kita akhiri hubungan tanpa ikatan, dan memulai semuanya dari awal." Ia membisikan kalimatnya tepat di telinga sang calon Istri.

Sakura mendongak untuk mengamati wajah tampan Naruto dari bawah. Lelaki itu mengenakan tuxedo putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu. Seulas senyum nampak menghiasi parasnya, membuat hati Sakura bergetar hebat ketika melihatnya. Naruto benar-benar terlihat berbeda dan tampan. Sangat tampan.

"Kau mau menikah denganku?"

Sakura tak kuasa untuk tak menangis. Ia yang merasa sangat bahagia langsung segera mengangguk dengan hati berdesir hangat. Masih dalam keadaan tersenyum, Naruto meninggalkan kecupan di kening lebar Sakura. Setelah itu, ia merunduk seraya menatap wajah Sakura yang nampak begitu sulit di artikan.

Perempuan itu terlihat bahagia, namun juga sedih karena terharu. Sampai saat ini ia masih bertanya-tanya, kejadian hari ini mimpi atau nyata? Kalau hanya mimpi, maka ia hanya bisa berdo'a kepada Kami-sama agar jangan pernah membangunkannya dari mimpi seindah ini. Tapi kalau nyata, maka tolong hentikan setiap pertanyaan-pertanyaan 'cuma mimpi' yang memenuhi fikirannya.

Sakura tak mau sampai melewatkan moment terindah dalam hidupnya dengan bisikan-bisikan ilusi. Ia ingin tenang, dan ia ingin menyelesaikan acara pernikahannya dengan perasaan bahagia yang meluap.

"Ayo, sudah waktunya mengucapkan janji suci.." Naruto memeluk pinggang kecil Sakura, kemudian menuntunnya berjalan menuju altar— di mana kini sang Pendeta berdiri menunggu pasangan pengantin.

Tidak ada tamu undangan. Gedung gereja nampak sepi, yang ada hanya tiga orang di dalam sana. Pendeta dan pasangan pengantin. Meski begitu, Sakura tak peduli. Ia bahagia walau menikah tanpa di iringi kedua orang tua, dan saat ini ia merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa menjadi Istri Naruto Namikaze.

Seperti yang pernah di jelaskan. Tiada hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup Sakura, selain bisa bersama Naruto. Hidupnya hanya untuk pria itu satu-satunya. Susah senang, sakit sehat, sedih bahagia. Mereka akan selalu bersama, dan selamanya akan terus seperti itu.

Tidak akan pernah berubah. Sampai kapanpun...

Setelah memberi sumpah— janji kepada pasangan pengantin, sang Pendeta menutup buku di tangannya.

Naruto meraih tangan Sakura. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap jari manis Sakura lalu memasukan cincin emas di sana. Setelah usai, kini giliran Sakura. Tangan Naruto ia gapai, kemudian menelusupkan cincin yang sama dengan miliknya ke jari manis Naruto.

Begitu melihat pasangan pengantin telah usai memakaikan cincin kepada masing-masing jari manis, sang Pendeta tersenyum. "Silahkan mencium pasangan pengantin."

Sakura mengulum senyum, pipinya merona. Ia tersipu. Mendekat lalu berjinjit, melingkari leher Naruto kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka. Dan selanjutnya, kelopak lentik Sakura terkatup. Ia terbuai dalam ciuman mereka. Bibir Naruto terasa lembut dan... begitu hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura tinggal bersama Arsitek muda yang bekerja di perusahaan Haruno?"

Aoba membungkuk sopan kepada Kizashi yang tengah duduk sambil menumpukan kaki di atas kaki satunya. "Itulah informasi yang saya dapat dari mereka." Ia berbicara dengan nada sopan.

Kizashi beranjak dari kursi putarnya. "Masih belum cukup. Kau harus mengorek identitas Arsitek itu sampai semuanya jelas, agar nanti tak sulit mengambil Sakura darinya." Langkahnya menuju pada letak jendela, dan berdiri setibanya di sana seraya memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana.

Aoba mengangkat kepala. "Baik, Tuan Kizashi." Tubuhnya berdiri tegap. "Saya permisi, dan akan langsung mencari informasi lengkap tentang Arsitek Namikaze."

Kizashi mengangkat tangan. "Silahkan." Begitu mendapat izin, Aoba bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang pribadi Kizashi.

Lelaki setengah baya itu memejamkan mata untuk sejenak. Nafasnya tertarik panjang, bahkan hingga dadanya nampak memompa tinggi. Sakura. Putri semata wayangnya yang sangat berharga telah mengecewakannya. Sungguh tak terkira olehnya, kenapa Sakura bisa bertindak segila itu.

Kabur dari rumah, meninggalkan acara pernikahan dan malah tinggal satu atap bersama lelaki yang tak memiliki ikatan apapun dengannya.

Kemana putrinya yang dulu? Kenapa sekarang dia berubah? Kizashi bertanya-tanya. Tapi memang benar, Sakura yang dulu telah tiada. Gadis kecilnya yang manis dulu telah berubah menjadi wanita bengis yang dengan tega menghancurkan keluarganya sendiri. Pasal perjodohan itu, Sakura sampai berani menentang Kizashi. Kabur setelah mencoreng nama baik Haruno, dan tak sekalipun memberi kabar. Apakah dia bahagia? Menderita? Fasilitas tercukupi? Mengingat betapa lengkapnya hidup Sakura sewaktu masih tinggal di kediaman Haruno.

Memikirkan itu semua mengakibatkan rasa pusing kembali melanda kepala Kizashi. Ia tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa agar Sakura kembali, selain dengan cara memaksanya.

Siapa Naruto Namikaze? Kizashi tak mengenal pria itu. Apakah dia keturunan dari keluarga baik-baik? Apakah dia terlahir dari keluarga terpandang? Apa statusnya jelas? Atau mungkin dia tak punya orang tua? Karena yang hanya Kizashi tahu, Naruto Namikaze adalah seorang Arsitek hebat yang memiliki otak cerdas.

Kizashi bahkan tak pernah melihat seperti apa rupa Arsitek hebat itu. Tampan 'kah dia? Jelek 'kah? Atau memiliki kulit wajah cacat semacam bekas sayatan pisau seperti preman? Sepertinya tak begitu, karena yang Kizashi tahu dari Aoba, seorang Naruto Namikaze itu memiliki paras tampan dan kulit bersih halus. Keren, tinggi, rambut pirang, bola mata bewarna biru laut, dan kelopak sipit dengan bentuk naik di bagian sudut.

Tapi bagi Kizashi kalau masalah sempurna, Sasuke Uchiha tak kalah sempurna dari Naruto Namikaze. Sasuke tampan, keren, tinggi, mapan, punya harta berlimpah, dan putra dari keluarga terpandang— Uchiha. Keluarga yang banyak di segani orang. Sungguh bodoh Sakura menyia-nyiakan Sasuke Uchiha. Itulah yang ada di fikiran Kizashi.

 **Tokk! Tokk!**

Lamunan Kizashi buyar ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu. "Masuk!" Ia menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari dinding kaca. Blue safir miliknya bergerak, mengamati setiap pergerakan orang-orang di halaman perusahaannya.

 **Cklekk!**

Orang di luar sana membuka pintu, lalu berdiri di sana. "Tuan, mobilnya sudah disiapkan." Badannya membungkuk dan kepalanya menunduk, kala berbicara dengan sang atasan.

Kizashi berbalik. "Ayo pergi!" Langkahnya berjalan cepat melalui anak buahnya yang masih berdiri di muka pintu. Bawahan berjas itu bergegas mengikuti langkah sang atasan dari belakang. Tak lupa, sebelum itu ia menutup pintu terlebih dahulu.

Kizashi merogoh saku celana, dan mengeluarkan ponsel pintar miliknya dari dalam sana. "Hallo!"

Kizashi terlihat memasang speaker ponsel di telinganya.

"Uchiha-san. Datanglah ke kediaman Haruno malam ini, ada kabar baik yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada Anda."

Lelaki berkulit tan itu mengangguk begitu mendapat jawaban dari yang di telfon.

"Baik. Saya tunggu kedatangan Anda."

Setelah itu, sambungan di putus oleh Kizashi. Ponsel miliknya ia masukan kembali, lalu semakin menambah kecepatan langkahnya ketika baru keluar dari gendung megah miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Blamm!**

Kerah kemeja Naruto di tarik, sukses membawa empunya meninggalkan pintu. Sakura tertawa cekikikan, dan mendekatkan wajah tampan Naruto padanya. Menatap pria itu dengan mata mengerling nakal, kemudian menghilangkan celah antara tubuh mereka.

Keduanya merapat...

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Suamiku.." Telapak lembut milik Sakura menggapai bahu Naruto, dan mengelusnya dengan sentuhan manja. Ia berjinjit, mendekat— lagi pada wajah Naruto kemudian mencuri ciumannya.

Naruto memundurkan kepala, membuat terciptanya jarak dekat antara wajah mereka. "Aku mau mandi dulu." Tak ayal, ucapan yang ia lontarkan membuat decakan bosan terdengar. Ia terkekeh.

Pegangan Sakura beralih, merambat naik ke bagian leher Naruto. "Nanti saja mandinya.." Ia berkata dengan nada halus, mencoba merayu lelaki yang baru beberapa jam tadi telah sah menjadi Suaminya.

Dinding membatas antara mereka sudah tidak ada lagi, baru saja di runtuhkan. Keduanya langsung terikat dengan benang merah, dan telah mengucapkan janji seumur hidup. Tak ada lagi hambatan. Tak ada lagi larangan. Tak ada lagi perbuatan dosa, dan tak ada lagi hubungan yang tidak sah.

Sakura sudah sah menjadi Istri Naruto, dan Naruto sudah sah menjadi Suami Sakura. Sakura berhak atas Naruto, dan Naruto berhak atas Sakura. Keduanya telah terikat dengan benang suci, dan telah berada dalam hubungan suci. Nama Sakura Haruno telah berganti menjadi Sakura Namikaze. Perempuan itu bahagia, hingga sulit di ucapkan dengan kata-kata karena sangking bahagianya dia.

Di sini bukan hanya Sakura saja yang bahagia, tapi juga Naruto. Pria itu bahagia kerena memiliki Sakura seutuhnya, dan ia tak akan pernah melepaskan Istri merah mudanya itu. Selamanya mereka akan terus bersama. Apapun yang terjadi mereka akan tetap bersama.

"Tapi badanku bau keringat.."

Sakura lekas mendekatkan hidung mancungnya pada dada bidang Naruto, lalu mengendus bau dari permukaan kemeja pria itu. "Tidak bau kok. Malah wangi." Ia kembali menjauh, dan menatap Suami pirangnya dengan alis bertaut.

Memang benar apa yang di ucapkan Sakura, sebab ia sendiri yang menciumnya secara langsung. Tidak ada bau tak sedap dari Suaminya itu, yang ada malah wangi maskulin ber'aroma lembut. Itu kejujuran nyata, bukan bualan untuk memuji. Karena yang Sakura tahu, Naruto memang selalu wangi.

Naruto tersenyum kecut. 'Nekat sekali.' Bantinnya berkata miris. Kenapa sulit sekali menghindari perempuan itu? Dirinya yang kelewat lemah atau Sakura yang terlalu memaksa? Entalah! Ia juga tak tahu itu.

Sakura menyeringai. "Mau menghindar ya..." Kancing kemeja Naruto ia copoti satu— persatu. Menatap nakal padanya, dan terkadang menunjukan senyum sexy. "Kenapa sayang? Kau takut?"

Naruto berkerut tak suka mendengarnya. "Untuk apa aku takut!" Sangkalnya tak terima. Membalas kerlingan nakal di hadapannya, dan membiarkan kemejanya di buka dari balutan tubuh atletisnya.

Inner Sakura berteriak girang mendapat kala picingan dari Naruto. "Kalau tak takut, lalu kenapa menghindar!?" Dada bidang Naruto ia elus. Ia sentuh dengan gerakan menggoda.

Begitu sexy...

"Aku tak menghindar!" Kepala Naruto merunduk, memerhatikan paras manis Sakura dari jarak dekat. "Aku cuma mau mandi. Membersihkan badan dari keringat." Imbuhnya lagi.

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Oh ya?" Ia menggoda pria itu. Memilin puting dadanya yang telah bertelanjang total. "Seharusnya kau tak melakukan itu, karena nanti juga kita akan banjir dengan keringat panas." Godanya, lalu mencubit manja puting keras milik dada bidang Suaminya.

Telapak lebar Naruto mencengkram pinggul Sakura. "Jangan menantangku!" Matanya menatap liar bibir mungil wanita itu. Bersiap untuk menerkamnya.

"Sedang kulakukan." Sakura menyeringai puas. Naruto terpancing dengan mudah.

Lelaki berdesis. Sakura memang nakal.

Naruto mendorong Sakura hingga terbaring di atas sofa. Menindih tubuh mungilnya yang masih berbalut gaun pengantin, kemudian langsung mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ia melumatnya, dan Sakura balas memagut dengan hasrat menggebu.

Naruto mendesak selangkangan terbuka Sakura. Kian menghimpit tubuh mungil wanita itu di antara sofa dan tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan tangan kurus Sakura merayapi punggungnya sampai ke bawah, dan berhenti begitu tiba di bagian pinggang bawah.

Bibir keduanya terlepas, menyebabkan terjadinya jarak tipis antara wajah mereka. "Kau memang nakal.." Dahi Naruto berkerut, namun tetap bergeming ketika tangan Sakura masuk ke dalam celana blazernya.

Perempuan itu menunjukan senyum sexy. "Kau suka, bukan?" Walau begitu, ia tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan garis rona di kedua sisi pipi mulusnya.

Kini giliran Naruto menyeringai. "Takut tapi suka." Jawabnya berbisik, lalu kembali berdesis kala jari-jemari lentik milik Sakura berhasil masuk ke dalam celananya dan tengah menggodanya di sana.

Pria itu tertunduk. Ia tak bisa berhenti berdesis, bahkan sampai menggeram. Satu tangan Sakura keluar. Naik ke atas lalu mencengkram tengkuk Naruto. Memancing agar sang Suami mengangkat kepala.

Naruto bergerak, dan langsung mendapat tatapan penuh gairah dari sepasang iris emerald indah. Bibir merah miliknya tersunging tinggi ke atas, dan balas menatap sorot bernafsu tersebut. Wanita itu mengangkat kepala, kembali menautkan bibir mereka.

Sakura mengerang pelan saat merasakan bibir bawahnya di kulum. Tubuhnya lemah tak berdaya, bahkan pegangannya terhadap barang milik Naruto melemah. Tak seerat ketika pertama kali menggenggamnya. Dan 'batang' itupun semakin bertambah keras dan membesar.

Sakura tak mampu untuk tak tersipu. Ia tak mengira, bahwa tak hanya tampan dan sexy. Tapi Naruto juga termasuk dalam kategori pria sejati. Mungkin dia ada di urutan kedua atau ketiga. Sakura tak salah memilih Suami, pilihannya sangat tepat.

Naruto memang sempurna..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan pemaksaan ini." Beberapa pasang mata memandang ke tempat Mebuki berada. "Gara-gara perjodohan ini putriku kabur, dan tinggal satu atap dengan laki-laki asing.." Ia meninggalkan tempat duduknya dengan kasar. "Kalian semua keterlaluan!" Oktafnya mengalun tinggi.

Kizashi segera berdiri kemudian menyentuh punggung ramping Mebuki, namun urung karena langsung mendapat tepisan darinya. "Sayang, bersikap sopanlah."

Mebuki melempar tatapan bengis kepada Kizashi. "Sabarku ada batasnya. Sudah cukup aku bersabar ketika kau memaksa putriku untuk menikah."

Fugaku bangkit. "Sikap macam apa ini!" Suara baritonenya meninggi, hingga terdengar memenuhi ruangan. "Keterlaluan! Mikoto, ayo kita pulang!" Nyonya Uchiha berdiri, kemudian segera mengikuti langkah Fugaku.

"Sadarlah! Ibu mana yang tak tersiksa bila anaknya pergi tanpa memberi kabar." Langkah Mitoko terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Mebuki. "Aku korban. Putriku kabur, dan aku tak tahu apakah dia bahagia atau menderita hidup bersama orang asing itu.."

"Sudah bersalah tak mau mengakuinya lagi." Fugaku mencibir. "Mikoto!" Ia meraih tangan sang Istri, namun tak tertangkap ketika empunya mengelak dengan cepat.

Fugaku menggeram. "Mikoto!"

Wanita memiliki dua anak laki-lak itu menggeleng. "Aku seorang Ibu, dan aku bisa mengerti sesama perasaan seorang Ibu.." Ia berjalan menghampiri tempat Mebuki berdiri sambil menangis.

"Aku sakit. Aku tertekan.." Bulir air mata Mebuki membasahi pipinya. Kizashi tak bisa berbuat banyak, selain menunduk. "Aku kehilangan putriku satu-satunya, dan itu gara-gara kalian yang memaksanya untuk menikah."

Fugaku menghela nafas jenuh. Ia hanya berdiri di sana seraya menyimpan tangan ke dalam saku celana. Mikoto menghampiri Mebuki. Rasa sedih dan bersalah menghampirinya. Ia sangat mengerti seperti apa perasaan Mebuki yang ditinggal kabur oleh anak sendiri tanpa diberi kabar.

"Maafkan aku, Mebuki-san." Wanita Uchiha itu memeluk Mebuki, menumpukan dagunya di atas bahu Mebuki yang nampak bergetar. Telapaknya mengelus punggung wanita Haruno itu, mencoba memberinya kehangatan karena mereka sesama kaum hawa ia jadi dapat mengerti sebagaimana terpukulnya Mebuki.

Air mata kian membanjiri wajah sembab Mebuki. Melihatnya, membuat tangan Kizashi terkepal erat. Naruto Namikaze, dialah dalang dari ini semua. Pecundang yang membuat Sakura sampai berani menentangnya. Lihat saja, ia tak akan tinggal diam untuk hal ini. Arsitek muda itu harus diberi pelajaran.

Gigi-gigi dalam rongga Kizashi saling bergemeletak. 'Awas kau, Namikaze...' Ia membatin geram. Sakura harus kembali, dan melanjutkan pernikahannya dengan putra bungsu Uchiha yang sempat gagal. Nama Haruno harus bersih dari coreng itu, dengan cara menikahkan putri Haruno dengan putra Uchiha.

"Bee!"

Killer Bee yang tengah berdiri di luar pintu segera masuk dan menghadap sopan pada sang Tuan Haruno.

"Lakukan penyelidikan itu secepatnya. Lusa kalian harus sudah mendapatkan iendentitas lengkap Naruto Namikaze!"

"Baik Tuan!" Bee kembali keluar. Bergegas melangkah menuju letak halaman rumah, dan menghampiri sebuah mobil sedan yang terparkir rapi di garasi.

Kizashi menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa. "Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Namikaze.." Ia memijit pelipis.

Mikoto menuntun Mebuki agar duduk. "Percayalah, Sakura pasti akan kembali ke rumah ini lagi." Mebuki membekap mulut untuk menahan suara isaknya agar tak terdengar.

Apa mungkin Sakura akan kembali? Mebuki tak yakin untuk hal itu. Ia kenal Sakura, dan ia hafal betul seperti apa watak putrinya itu. Dia wanita keras kepala. Sangat keras kepala. Tak hanya itu saja, dia juga nekat. Kerap bertindak gila, bahkan sampai pernah melakukan hal di luar nalar.

Buktinya saja sekarang. Anak itu nekat kabur. Mengabaikan perusahaan, dan berada jauh dari lindungan orang tua. Dia seseorang yang sangat nekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pukk!**

Bantal bersarung coklat itu jatuh, dan ikut terserak bersama bantal lainnya dilantai. Sprai kasur nampak awut-awutan, di sudut bawah copot dan sudut atas juga copot. Selimut tebal menjuntai di pinggir ranjang, tak kunjung jatuh padahal nyaris jatuh.

Kelima jemari lentik milik Sakura meraih kain srpai, lalu mencengkramnya erat— hingga kusut. Berulang kali ia menggigit bibir bawah, mendongakan kepala saat di rasa barang milik pria di atasnya melesak semakin jauh sampai ke dalam. Bahkan sampai menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

Naruto menahan desahannya. Ia menunduk dan mendekat pada wajah Sakura, mengamati wajah bersemunya yang nampak sedang menahan rasa nikmat duniawi setelah tadi mendapat rasa perih saat baru memulai penyatuan mereka.

Pegangan Sakura berpindah cepat, dan mencekal bahu basah Naruto. Lebih tepatnya, ia mencengkram bahu sang Suami. Menancapkan kuku-kuku panjangnya di sana, hingga meninggalkan goresan tipis bekas cakaran.

Naruto kembali berdesis. Ternyata semenyenangkan ini melihat Sakura 'lumpuh' di bawah kendalinya. Wanita itu terlihat manis dengan wajah yang dilelehi peluh dan pipi merona, lalu mata terpejam dan bibir mungilnya yang terbuka. Alunan merdu suara desahan terus keluar dari bibirnya yang membengkak. Suara lembutnya terdengar bagaikan musik pengiring di telinga Naruto untuk menambah kecepatannya dalam berpacu.

Naruto seperti orang gila, tak bisa berhenti menggeram dan menatap tajam wajah sayu Sakura. "Aahhh~" Kembali suara manis perempuan itu menggelitiki telinga Naruto, membuat hasratnya bangkit berlipat-lipat. Ia menginginkan Sakura. Sangat menginginkan perempuan itu.

Naruto bergerak cepat, bahkan hingga ranjang ikut bergoyang karenanya. Ia memacu wanita bertubuh mungil di bawah tindihannya dengan brutal, dan desahan manja terus menusuk-nusuk masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya.

Manisnya dirimu, Sakura Namikaze...

Sakura meraih leher Naruto, lalu bergelayut di sana. Tak henti mendesah, sampai membuatnya tak tahan kemudian meraub bibir merah Naruto. Melumatnya rakus sebagai tempat pelampiasan kenikmatan yang di rasakan olehnya. Benar-benar nyata.

Hentakan Naruto mengeras. Ia tahu, bahwa tak lama lagi Sakura akan melepaskan klimaksnya lagi. Dengan begitu desakannya semakin dalam, menghujami Istrinya dengan tusukan keras.

Sakura meninggalkan bibir Naruto, kemudian melenguh panjang sambil menyebut nama Suami pirang tercintanya. Tengkuk pria itu ia cengkram, dan bagian pinggangnya ia lingkari menggunakan betis. Mendesak milik Naruto agar tertanam jauh di dalam rahimnya.

Naruto tersengal kecil. Ia tersenyum puas melihat Sakura kembali mendapatkan orgasmenya. Wanita itu nampak sangat menikmati pencapain puncaknya, bahkan hingga enggan untuk melepaskan lingkaran betis mulusnya dari pinggang Naruto.

Kelopak lentik Sakura terbuka ketika merasakan nafas hangat dari Naruto berhembus di kulit pipinya yang merona. Begitu membuka mata sepenuhnya, tatapan teduh langsung menyapa Sakura. Menyambut kedatangannya setelah berkelana selama beberapa detik di dunia penuh kenikmatan.

Perempuan itu tersenyum malu-malu. Naruto terkekeh geli melihatnya. Lelaki menyatukan kening mereka. "Naru.. aku mencintaimu. Sangaat mencintaimu." Sakura menyentuh kulit pipi Naruto, dan mengelusnya lembut.

Naruto diam tak menjawab. Namun hanya dengan caranya menatap, menyentuh. Sakura dapat mengerti semua itu, bahwa Naruto juga mencintainya. Ia tahu itu. Tentu. Setiap perlakuan pria itu kepadanya memang nyata, ia sampai kesulitan mempercayainya.

Naruto memang sosok lelaki paling berbeda yang pernah ada. Dia begitu 'unik', sehingga mampu membuat Sakura tergila-gila. Merasakan suka, mengagumi hingga berujung pada cinta, lalu mendapat tambahan sayang. Sakura mengalaminya, dan itu berkat kehadiran sosok Naruto dalam hidupnya.

Wanita manapun pasti beruntung bisa memiliki Naruto. Sakura satu-satunya yang menjadi wanita beruntung itu. Ia memiliki Naruto seutuhnya. Mendapat cinta dan kasih sayangnya, juga mendapat perhatian penuh darinya, dan kelak akan menjadi Ibu dari anak-anaknya. Anak-anak mereka berdua.

Tapi, apakah mungin Sakura bisa bidup bahagia dan tenang bersama Naruto? Akan ada rintangan yang berdiri kokoh yang akan menjadi penghalang hubungan mereka. Pihak dari Sakura. Keluarga wanita itu menentang keras hubungan mereka, dan ingin Uchiha yang menjadi menantu Kizashi Haruno. Entalah kalau dengan Mebuki Haruno.

Sekalipun seperti itu keadaan yang akan terjadi nanti, Sakuta akan tetap mempertahankan Naruto. Suami yang ia cintai lebih dari apapun. Dan keputusannya sudah bulat. Pilihannya tetap jatuh kepada Naruto.

Di buang keluarga? Tidak di akui sebagai anak oleh kedua orang tua? Semuanya persetan untuk Sakura. Naruto adalah tempat untuknya bertahan hidup, dan ia mempertahankan hidupnya hanya untuk Naruto Namikaze. Cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Selamanya akan tetap seperti itu.

Bagi Sakura, Naruto adalah segalanya bagi dirinya. Dan bagi Naruto, Sakura adalah alasan untuknya bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi. Keduanya sama, mereka saling melengkapi satu— sama lain.

Bagaikan Langit dan Bumi...

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

.

.

.

Uumm.. ano... Rasa-rasanya, saya mau pensiun. Tapi setelah melunasi hutang-hutang fic multi-chap...

Tapi, itupun kalo saya bisa **MOVE ON** :D :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Only you Dear |Chapter 4**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku-ever. Rated : T-M (for language, lime/lemon, etc). Genre : Romance and hurt/comfort. Warning : OOC. Typos. Mainstream theme. Boring.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

.

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **Enjoy It!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tiing.. toong...**

Aktifitas Sakura langsung terhenti ketika bel pintu berbunyi. Wanita itu lekas berbalik membelakangi kitchen sink dan meninggalkan cucian piringnya untuk membuka pintu. Sedikit terheran, karena tak biasanya tamu Suaminya datang sepagi ini. Kalaupun itu Shino dan Kiba, rasanya mustahil— mengingat tadi mereka baru saja pulang bersamaan dengan Naruto berangkat kerja.

Sakura mengelap tangannya yang basah menggunakan handuk lap, lalu bergegas menghampiri pintu. Begitu tiba, ia langsung membukanya.

 **Cklekk!**

Seseorang nampak tengah berdiri— menunggu di luar sana...

Pintu telah terbuka sepenuhnya. Kontan, Sakura terlihat kaget ketika mendapati seseorang di depan pintu kediamannya. Dia seorang wanita. Berambut pirang dan memiliki iris hijau emerald yang menyala terang, sedang menatapnya dengan mata bergetar.

Sakura terdiam membatu. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia terlalu shock melihat perempuan itu. Rasa terkejutnya tak kunjung sirna, dan bertambah kaget pula ketika wanita itu langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sakura!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kizashi duduk di kursi putarnya seraya memijit pelipis. Matanya terpejam, dan keningnya berkerut. Ia lelah fisik, lelah juga dengan batin. Identitas Naruto Namikaze telah ia dapatkan secara lengkap, dan Sakura salah mencari tempat pelarian, membuatnya cemas karena memikirkan hal tersebut.

Naruto Namikaze hidup dalam kesendirian. Tidak punya siapa-siapa. Tidak ada orang tua, apa lagi Saudara/Saudari. Pria muda itu hidup sebatang kara, tak mempunyai status yang jelas. Sejak kecil dia sudah sendirian, dan tumbuh besar di panti asuhan.

Dia terkatung-katung...

Menurut Kizashi, tak sepantasnya Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke dan memilih Naruto. Kurang sempurna seperti apa lagi Sasuke? Dia kaya, terlahir dari keluarga berada. Punya harta berlimpah, dan punya banyak cabang perusahaan hampir di setiap sudut kota Jepang. Kalau paras Sasuke memang kalah tampan dari Naruto, tapi kalau soal kekayaan. Naruto berada jauh di bawah untuk menyaingi kekayaan Sasuke.

"Dasar anak bodoh!" Kizashi mengumpat geram. Sakura sudah keterlaluan. Mau-maunya dia memilih lelaki pecundang seperti Naruto, dan begitu bodohnya dia tak memilih Sasuke yang memiliki hidup sempurna. Masa depannya akan lebih cerah bila dia menyandang nama belakang Uchiha.

 **Tokk tokk!**

Kizashi berdecak malas. "Masuk!" Sahutnya antara sudi tak sudi. Ia lelah dan butuh istirahat, tapi selalu saja ada yang datang mengganggu. Menolak tak mungkin pula, mana tahu ada urusan penting yang ingin di sampaikan oleh si pengganggu.

 **Cklekk!**

Begitu pintu terbuka, seseorang langsung masuk dan segera menghampiri meja Kizashi. "Selamat siang, Kizashi-san!" Sapa orang itu dengan nada datar.

Merasa familiar dengan suara dingin tersebut. Kontan, kepala Kizashi yang awalnya menunduk langsung terangkat cepat. Matanya melebar, dan raut mukanya menampakan keterkejutan— melihat sosok lelaki muda berdandan emo di depan mejanya.

"Sasuke!" Lelaki setengah baya itu merespons— sedikit terkejut. Merasa sedikit aneh, karena tak biasanya Sasuke datang berkunjung sendiri. Terutama ketika datang ke perusahaan Haruno.

Putra Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana kabar Anda?" Tanpa meminta izin, ia langsung duduk di kursi yang terletak tepat di depan meja Kizashi.

"Baik. Kau sendiri?" Kizashi balik bertanya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Seperti yang kau lihat.." Jawabnya cuek. "Aku baik." Imbuhnya lagi.

"Mau Kopi?"

Pria muda berkulit putih itu menggeleng. "Tak usah repot-repot. Aku baru saja minum tadi.." Kizashi mengangguk kecil, lalu tangannya bergerak dan menyodorkan lembaran kertas putih di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringit. "Apa ini?" Ia mengambil kertas yang di serahkan kepadanya. Mengamatinya lama sebelum membaca barisan huruf yang tercetak dari alat canggih tersebut.

"Identitas lengkap Naruto Namikaze."

Sasuke merespons-nya dengan deheman. Membenarkan letak kertas tersebut dalam pegangannya, lalu mulai membaca isi huruf yang ada di dalamnya. Tak lupa, dengan angkuhnya ia menumpukan satu kaki di atas satu kakinya yang lain. Kizashi hanya acuh, dan membiarkan Sasuke mengetahui sosok Naruto Namikaze secara lengkap.

Beberapa menit beralalu, dan telitian manik kelam milik Sasuke pada isi kertas di tangannya telah usai. Kertas putih tersebut ia letak kembali di atas meja, kemudian menatap datar pada Kizashi.

"Serampangan tidak pula." Pria muda itu berdesis. Menurutnya, begitu sulit menilai seorang Naruto Namikaze. Dia lelaki tak berstatus jelas, namun hidupnya cukup mapan untuk di katai anak serampangan. Dia memiliki jiwa berpendidikan tinggi, dan dia bersikap selayaknya lelaki terhormat.

Kizashi berdiri. "Tak peduli apapun, tetap saja kita harus menyingkirkan dia agar Sakura menjadi milikmu.." Ia melangkah pada letak dinding kaca.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. "Perlu 'kah aku habisi dia?" Matanya bergerak, dan melirik punggung lebar Kizashi yang tengah membelakanginya.

"Aku serahkan semuanya kepadamu."

Seringai Sasuke tercipta. "Well. Semua akan beres dalam waktu dekat." Di balik kalimat datarnya, pria itu memendam nada penuh dendam. Ia benci kepada Naruto Namikaze, karena Arsitek muda itu nama baiknya tercoreng. Kesalahan tersebut masih belum cukup untuk menyudutkan Naruto. Gara-gara dia, ia jadi gagal menikah. Gagal memiliki Putri cantik Haruno, dan gagal menjadikan perempuan itu sebagai pendamping sepanjang hidupnya.

Yah.. Sasuke terlanjur tertarik kepada Sakura. Ia menginginkan wanita bermahkota pink itu. Sangat menginginkan dirinya yang nampak sempurna dan begitu menggoda di mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah! Pulanglah sana, aku sudah memesan Taxi untuk Ibu.." Sakura mendorong-dorong punggung Mebuki sembari tersenyum kecut. Mau tak mau, ia telah membuat wanita setengah baya itu terdorong dengan terpaksa.

Mebuki menggapai sisi meja yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari keberadaan pintu. "Sakura!" Ia lekas berbalik, menghadap ke arah Sakura sepenuhnya. "Apa kau bahagia hidup bersama laki-laki itu? Apa dia bersikap baik kepadamu? Dia tak pernah memukulmu 'kan?"

Sakura memutar bola mata bosan. "Ibuuu... sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Naruto baik, sangat baik. Dia menjalani tugasnya sebagai seorang Suami dengan pemikiran dewasa. Dia mencintai dan menyayangiku, dia juga menafkahiku lahir dan batin. Hidupku terpenuhi dengan cukup, bahkan sampai melewati batas." Ia menjelaskan panjang lebar, hingga nyaris tak bisa bernafas. "Aku sangat bahagia hidup bersama Naruto.

Mebuki tersentuh mendegarnya. "Ooh.. putriku!" Ia segera meraih kepala Sakura. Mendekap perempuan itu seraya memberi kecupan di pucuk kepala merah mudanya. "Ibu turut bahagia bila kau bahagia." Dekapannya kian mengerat.

Sakura tersenyum. "Naruto sumber kebahagiaanku. Aku sangat mencintai dia, dan aku rela melakukan apapun demi bisa bersama Suamiku. Ibu harus tahu itu." Paparnya pada sang Ibu, kemudian melepaskan pelukan singkat mereka.

"Sepertinya Suamimu memang orang yang sangat baik ya. Lain kali tolong pertemukan Ibu dengan dia, Ibu ingin melihat seperti apa sosok Arsitek itu secara nyata.." Mebuki tersenyum jahil. "Apakah rupanya sama persis dengan semua ceritamu." Ia terkikik geli begitu mendengar dengusan.

Sakura cemberut. "Lihat saja nanti. Ibu pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta saat melihat pesona tampan dari Suamiku yang sexy itu." Ia menegakan tumbuh pendeknya.

Mebuki tertawa pelan. "Mana mungkin Ibu jatuh cinta kepada Suami dari putri Ibu sendiri." Ujarnya sambil cekikikan.

Sakura ikut tertawa cekikikan. "Cukup Ibu! Sekarang pulangkah, kasihan Taxi yang menunggu di luar. Sudah lama loh." Kembali Sakura menggapai punggung kecil Mebuki, lalu mendorong-dorongnya agar keluar.

Mau tak mau Mebuki akhirnya keluar dari kediaman Sakura, dan kini tengah berdiri di lorong koridor apartement. "Katakan kepada Ibu bila kalian membutuhkan sesuatu."

Sakura mengedus tak suka mendengarnya. "Iya.. iya. Sekarang pulanglah, aku harus masak makan siang untuk Suamiku." Lagi-lagi ia 'mengusir' Ibunya agar lekas pulang.

Mebuki cemberut. Tak berselang lama mengambek, ia langsung di kejutkan dengan tindakan Sakura. Genggaman tangannya di sumpal oleh sesuatu. "Hey! Ap—"

"Ibu, terima saja! Itung-itung untuk mengurangi pengeluaran Ibu buat bayar Taxi." Sakura terkekeh. Menyadari sang Ibu hendak protes, ia langsung menarik lengannya kemudian mengajaknya berjalan menyusuri koridor.

Mebuki mendengus. Sakura memberinya ongkos Taxi. Memang dia pikir ia tak membawa uang apa? Dasar! Tentu ia membawa uang, malah tak sebanding dengan pemberian dari Sakura untuk membayar ongkos Taxi. Tapi tak apalah. Toh, ia juga ingin merasakan uang dari hasil kerja keras menantunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menggerutu sebal, dan berulang kali mengerahkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dua jempol tangan miliknya bergerak dengan lihai, mengutak-atik setiap tombol yang ada pada stick PS dengan sentuhan kasar. Ia memekik kesal ketika karakter yang ia gunakan ambruk setelah mendapat terjangan telak dari lawan.

"Yeahh!" Kepalan tangan Naruto terangkat di udara. "Nyawamu tinggal sedikit sayang." Ujarnya girang bukan kepalang.

Sakura kembali memiringkan badannya ke arah yang bergantian, hingga melindungi Naruto yang berada di belakangnya. Pria itu berkerut, sedikit kesal dengan perempuan itu. Tentu ia kesal. Sudah kaki bersilanya di jadikan tempat duduk, dan sekarang si penduduk tersebut malah keasyikan melindungi pandangannya dari layar televisi.

Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya di atas pangkuan Naruto, lalu kian beringas dalam menekan-nekan tombol stick. Seperti hendak menghancurkannya. Bibir mungil perempuan itu mengerucut sebal. Naruto keterlaluan, dia tega tak memberinya kesempatan untuk menang. Sekali sajapun tak apa.

"Naruto! Kau curang!"

Lelaki itu tertawa. "Dari mana datangnya curang? Sejak tadi aku main secara murni." Ia memapar di sela kesibukan 'membantai' karakter milik Sakura tanpa ampun.

"Memang curang. Buktinya saja kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk bangkit dan membalas serangan darimu." Kepala pink Sakura maju, mencondong lebih dekat pada layar televisi.

Naruto tersenyum puas. "Itu bukan curang namanya, tapi gesit dan hebat!" Jawabnya menyangkal. Tentu curang, karena sejak tadi Sakura tak mendapat kesempatan untuk balas menghajarnya.

Wanita itu mendengus sedikit lebih keras. Naruto tertawa, kemudian kembali mengutak-atik stick di tanganya. Melayangkan tinju lalu menerjang katakter milik Sakura hingga terkapar. Dia babak belur.

 **WARNING! DANGER!**

Dua teks nampak menimpa karakter milik Sakura, membuatnya kesal makin ketara. Ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk balas menghajar karakter milik Naruto. Nyawanya kritis, tinggal hitungan detik untuk LOSE!

Awaslah!

"Tak mau mengalah jatah malam ini hilang!"

Enam kata tanpa titik tanpa koma mengalun dari bibir mungil Sakura.

Tak hanya karakter milik Naruto saja yang langsung berhenti bergerak seketika, namun juga dengan si pemakai. Sakura menyeringai lebar setelah berhasil mengambil alih permainan, dan bergantian menghajar karakter milik Naruto dengan penuh dendam.

Pria Namikaze itu sweatdropp dengan wajah blank. Apa-apaan cara Sakura mengancam? Sangat konyol! Ia bahkan tak bisa berkutik gara-gara mendapat ancaman gila itu. Kali ini giliran Sakura yang keterlaluan. Sangat keterlaluan malah.

Satu menit berlalu, dan Naruto telah kalah telak oleh Sakura. Miliknya ambruk dengan nyawa nol. Sedangkan milik Sakura, ia yang dengan bangga memasang pose sombong dan memamerkan kemenangannya. Padahal dengan cara curang. Tak curang di game, tapi bermain curang di kenyataan.

"Horeeee... aku menaaang!"

Sakura meletakan stick di tangannya di dekat kaki Naruto. Mengangkat tinggi kedua tangan lalu mendorong dada Naruto menggunakan punggungnya hingga mereka sama-sama terbaring. Tawa cekikikannya terdengar jelas, membuat Naruto mendengus geli karenanya.

"Kau curang!"

Sakura bergeming, bergerak cepat menukar posisinya dari membaringi badan Naruto menjadi berhadapan dan bertatap muka. Ia menindih tubuh berotot lelaki itu, dan menatapnya dari atas. "Curang bagaimana?" Senyum puasnya terpamer bangga.

"Kemenanganmu tidak murni. Kau mengancamku, dan itu berdampak pada permainanku." Pria itu memapar sembari menatap paras cantik Sakura dari bawah.

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh bermain curang, tak memberiku kesempatan untuk bangkit dan membalas seranganmu dan...blaa blaa blaa blaaa…"

Wanita itu mengoceh panjang lebar di atas tubuh Naruto, menjelaskan kemenangannya secara rinci. Bibir mungilnya nampak bergerak komat-kamit, dan raut wajah yang di tunjukan olehnya benar-benar terlihat lucu. Naruto sampai dibuat gemas karenanya. Sakura hanyut dalam obrolannya sendiri, dan tak menyadari tatapan Naruto terhadapnya yang bersorot begitu teduh.

Pria pirang itu hanyut dalam dunianya. Fikirannya melayang jauh ke masa-masa lampu. Mengingat kembali seperti apa sosok Sakura saat di awal pertemuan mereka di sebuah resepsi pertemuan, dan di lanjutkan lagi pada waktu itu ia datang ke perusahaan Haruno untuk melamar kerja di sana.

Seiringnya waktu berjalan, akhirnya sisi 'berbeda' dari Sakura mulai terlihat. Naruto menyadari dari setiap pergerakan wanita itu. Dari cara dia menatap, mengalunkan kalimat lembutnya, tersenyum, dan caranya memerhatikan. Semuanya begitu berberda, dan itu di tujukan hanya kepada dirinya seorang. Tidak dengan yang lain.

Naruto dapat membaca apa yang ada di dalam hati Sakura. Ia langsung mengerti kala itu juga. Tahu bahwa ternyata perempuan muda itu menaruh perhatian lebih kepadanya, itu semua dia lakukan karena berujung pada perasaan 'jatuh cinta'. Tanpa di jelaskan lagi, Naruto sudah tahu semuanya.

"Kau bermain curang di game, dan aku bermain curang di nyata. Jadi adil 'kan?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

Dahi lebar Sakura berkerut. Penasaran, iapun langsung menatap Naruto. Pria itu diam dengan mata terbuka, dan tak lepas dari memerhatikan wajahnya yang memanas kala itu juga. Kenapa dengan Suaminya itu?

"Anata, ada a—"

"Berjanjilah satu hal kepadaku!"

Pertanyaan Sakura gagal terucap. Naruto mengintrupsinya dengan cepat. Mata bulat miliknya mengerjap, dan balas menatap pandangan lekat dari iris shappire tajam milik pria di bawahnya. Ia terhipnotis kala itu juga.

Sakura membaringkan kepalanya di atas dada Naruto. "Janji apa?" Matanya terkatup, menikmati belaian terhadap kepala gulalinya.

"Janji untuk tidak akan pernah melakukan tindakan nekat lagi."

Sakura Namikaze mengulum senyum. "Tindakan nekat?" Ia dapat merasakan anggukan Naruto. "Perasaan aku tak pernah bertindak nekat?" Kali ini telinganya menangkap suara dengusan.

"Jangan membuang badan!"

Sakura bergeming lalu kembali menatap wajah Naruto dari jarak dekat. Ujung hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan, nafas mereka juga saling bertabrakan. "Badan dan hatiku masih di sini. Bersamamu." Ia mencubit gemas hidung lancip Naruto, menyebabkan tercipta warna merah yang nampak begitu samar di sana.

Tangan Naruto bergerak menyelipkan helaian merah muda milik Sakura ke belakang telinganya. "Aku tahu." Kecupan sekilas ia berikan kepada bibir mungilnya yang ranum itu. "Berjanjilah kepadaku!" Pintanya lagi.

Sakura mendengus geli. "Iya, baiklah. Aku tidak akan bertindak nekat lagi." Balasnya ogah-ogahan.

"Janji, walau apapun yang terjadi!?" Naruto mendesak.

"Tidak janji." Sakura terkikik jahil.

"Sakura!"

Wajah Sakura nampak cemberut ketika mendapat teguran serius tersebut. "Iya."

"Janji!?"

"Iya."

"Bilang janji dulu!" Paksa sang Suami.

Kini Sakura menatap sebal pada Naruto. "Iya janji." Ucapnya kemudian.

Naruto tak puas. "Kau janji!?" Ulangnya lagi.

"Iyaaa... aku janji."

"Janji seumur hidup!" Naruto menggerak-gerakan jari kelingkingnya, meminta kaitan dari Sakura.

Perempuan itu tertawa cekikikan. "Janji seumur hidup." Jari kelingking mungilnya mengait kelingking milik Naruto. Ia tersenyum lebar hingga mata bulatnya menyipit.

Naruto tersenyum. "Sumpah!" Tawanya langsung gelak ketika mendapati wajah cemberut Sakura. "Jelek! Seperti Nenek-nenek." Ejekannya mengalun.

Sakura mendengus lebih keras. "Menyebalkan! Naruto menyebalkan!" Tinju kecilnya terkepal, lalu memukul-mukul dada bidang Naruto dengan manja.

Pria itu tertawa geli, dan membiarkan dadanya menjadi korban dari pukulan bertubi Sakura. Ia berbaring sambil merentangkan tangan, tertawa dengan tatapan lurus ke atas. Menatap langit-langit ruang tengah.

Lelah memukuli dada sang Suami, akhirnya Sakura ambruk di atas tubuhnya. Ia terbaring dalam keadaan memeluk erat sisi pinggang Naruto. Menjadikan dada bidangnya untuk menumpukan kepala, dan terpejam nyaman ketika wangi maskulin menyeruak masuk ke dalam penciumannya. Rasanya selalu nyaman ketika berada dalam dekapan Naruto.

Hangat dan terlindungi...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita itu membenarkan letak kepalanya di dada telanjang sang pria, dan meletakan telapak tangan lembutnya di atas permukaan hangat tersebut. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk segaris senyum bahagia. Iris emerald miliknya bergerak, lalu melirik lelaki yang menjadi 'gulingnya'.

Tawa geli Sakura mengalun ketika suara dengkuran halus terdengar di telinganya, hingga ia tak mampu untuk tak terkikik. Apa selelah itu 'kah Suaminya? Sampai tidur mendengkur seperti itu. Sakura bergeming, dan menempelkan hidung lancipnya di dada Naruto lantas menyesap wanginya yang berbau lembut.

"Hhmmh~" Perempuan itu nampak hanyut dalam dunianya. Naruto memang selalu harum, hingga kerap membuatnya enggan untuk melepaskan hidung ketika sudah terjerat dengan wangi maskulin khas Naruto. Suami pirang tercintanya.

Sakura berbaring gusar kala keresahan bergelayut di hatinya secara tiba-tiba. Apa ini? Kenapa ia jadi kekutan seperti ini? Tidak! Bukan takut karena melihat hantu, tapi rasa takut itu berujung pada rasa takut untuk kehilangan Naruto. Ada apa? Kenapa hatinya di hantui dengan rasa-rasa cemas yang mendalam?

Sakura berdecak. Bodoh sekali! Bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai fikiran-fikiran 'tak mungkin' seperti itu. Ia yakin jutaan persen, Naruto pasti tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dirinya. Apa lagi sekarang mereka sudah menikah, dan telah terikat dalam benang merah.

Wanita itu bergegas beranjak, lalu mendekati wajah Naruto yang nampak damai saat sedang tertidur pulas. Ia tersenyum geli. Suaminya itu memang tampan, terutama saat tidur. Wajahnya jadi terlihat polos, manis, tampan dan imut secara bersamaan. Imut, karena setiap kali tidur bibir tipis lelaki pasti terbuka. Tak lebar, tapi kecil. Sangat kecil.

Sakura mengecup kening Naruto, setelah itu beralih lagi pada letak bibir merahnya. Mengecupnya juga, dan sedikit memberinya lumatan lembut. Naruto tak tergugah, tidurnya terlampau nyenyak hingga enggan untuknya membuka mata.

Sakura menjauhkan bibirnya dari Naruto, kemudian kembali pada posisinya tadi. Menjadikan dada telanjang Suaminya untuk bantal kepalanya, dan memeluk bagian pinggang lelaki itu. Hidungnya sengaja menyelip di lekukan leher Naruto, agar penciumannya mendapat keleluasaan lebih untuk menyesap wangi lembut dari kulitnya.

Sakura bergegas ikut tidur untuk menyusul Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu pergi dan menunggunya di alam mimpi. Mereka akan berkelana di sana, menghabiskan waktu di sana untuk melabuhkan cinta mereka berdua. Saling berbagi kecupan, lalu berbaring bersama di bawah hamparan awan putih tanpa sinar Matahari.

Menyenangkan sekali^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namikaze-san, Anda di panggil untuk menghadap."

Naruto bergegas bangkit meninggalkan kursinya, dan langsung melangkah tanpa berkata apapun. Menyempatkan tersenyum samar begitu melalui Aoba yang balas tersenyum padanya.

Setelah keluar, tapak sepatu milik pria Namikaze tersebut terdengar mengetuk-ngetuk lantai koridor yang sepi akan karyawan. Tentu sepi, sebab mereka semua tengah sibuk bekerja di ruang yang berbeda.

Begitu Naruto nyaris tiba di tikungan koridor, ia di kejutkan dengan tarikan secara tiba-tiba terhadap lengannya. Tentunya ia langsung terkejut, di tambah lagi ketika ada dua orang mencekal erat lengannya hingga ia tak bisa bergerak meronta. Tubuh 'terjeratnya' di seret paksa memasuki lift kotak yang tengah kosong

Pintu lift tertutup secara otomatis...

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini!"

Seseorang menampakan diri di hadapan Naruto. Langsung mencekal kemeja lelaki pirang itu, lalu mempertemukan pandang mata mereka dari jarak dekat. Alis tipis Naruto saling bertaut, terangkat tinggi. Wajah lelaki itu kian mendekat pada Naruto, menyahutkan pandangan mata mereka yang sama tajamnya.

Onyx kelam menatap blue safir dengan sorot penuh dendam...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Srekk!**

"Aahh!" Pisau tajam itu lepas dari pegangan Sakura.

Perempuan itu berjengit, segera mengangkat tangan lalu menekan kuat jari telunjuknya yang mengeluarkan darah karena tanpa sengaja teriris pisau. Ia meringis pelan, dan bergegas menghisap jarinya yang terluka.

"Sshh!" Wanita berdesis. Jarinya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah, tapi entah kenapa rasa perih tak menyerang jarinya. Anehnya, ia malah merasakan perih yang ketara di relung hatinya.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa?

"Ughh—" Sakura terduduk di lantai ketika sisi perut bagian kirinya terasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Ia sampai meringkuk karena sangking sakitnya. "S–sakit sekali." Rintihnya pelan.

 **Kriing.. kriing!**

Telepon rumah berdering keras...

Sakura berdiri dengan tergopoh, lalu melangkah pelan menuju tempat telepon rumah terletak. Bibirnya meloloskan ringisan, namun terdengar halus.

Menggenggam lemah batang telepon, perempuan itu memposisikan speaker telepon di telinganya. "Hallo!" Sapanya lebih dulu.

Orang di seberang sana balas menyapa. 'Maaf, ini dengan siapanya Tuan Namikaze?'

Sakura berkerut ketika mendapat pertanyaan dari si penelfon. "Saya Istri Tuan Namikaze. Ada apa?" Keresehan mulai menghantui hatinya.

'Nyonya Namikaze, Suami Anda..'

Mata Sakura membulat. Pegangannya terhadap gagang telepon lepas tanpa di sadari, membuatnya jatuh lalu terjuntai di kaki meja. Tangan mungilnya bergetar, dan ia langsung membekap mulu untuk menahan tangis. Tak membuang banyak waktu, wanita Namikaze itu langsung berlari cepat dan menghiraukan penampilannya saat ini.

Sakura keluar sambil berlari. Jantungnya berdebar keras, dan hatinya di selimuti dengan kekhawatiran yang sangat— mendalam. "Naruto.." Panggilan cemas tak terkiranya mengalun, menyebut nama sang Suami di tengah lari berpacunya.

'Nyonya Namikaze, Suami Anda korban dari tindakan kriminal, dan sekarang Tuan Namikaze sedang dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit.'

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

.

.

.

Apa di sini cuma saya sendiri seorang Author yg menggemari karya sendiri?

Jujur lohh, gk tahu kenapa saya bisa sebegitu sukanya sama fanfic ini. Emang sihh terdengar aneh, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Rencananya nanti kalo fanfic ini sudah END, saya mau bikin sequelnya. 2 sekaligus…Sequel terpisah dengan judul dan tema yg berbeda. Bagian 1 rated T, bagian 2 rated M..

Sequel pertama menceritakan tentang Sakura yg sedang Hamil tua, ceritanya akan berlanjut sampai Sakura melahirkan. Dan untuk sequel bagian dua, itu saya buat khusus untuk keluarga kecil Namikaze. Anak NaruSaku udah gede dalam fanfic sequel yg bagian dua. Umurnya sekitar 13 tahun. #NgadainEventsendiri :'V

Tapi… itupun kalo jadwal saya luang yahhh ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Only you Dear |Chapter 5**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku-ever. Rated : T-M (for language, lime/lemon, etc). Genre : Romance and hurt/comfort. Warning : OOC. Typos. Mainstrean theme. Boring.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

.

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **Enjoy It!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tapp.. tapp.. tapp!**

Telapak sandal milik Sakura menapaki lantai koridor Rumah Sakit dengan pijakan keras. Menghiraukan beberapa Suster yang tertabrak tanpa sengaja olehnya, ia tetap tak menghentikan larinya. Ada yang terhuyung, ada yang jatuh terduduk, dan ada pula yang terkejut hingga menjatuhkan nampan di tangan tanpa sengaja karenanya.

Liquid Sakura berhamburan, dan membasahi wajah sebabnya. Larinya kian bertambah cepat ketika netra miliknya mendapati letak kamar— ruang perawatan Naruto.

"Naruto...!" Seorang Suster yang kebetulan ada di sana langsung menahan Sakura agar tak masuk dan mengganggu pertolongan terhadap pasien. "LEPASKAN AKU! BIARKAN AKU MELIHAT KEADAAN SUAMIKU!" Ia kalap, meronta dan berteriak lantang.

Beberapa pasang mata mengarahkan tatapan kepada Sakura...

"Nyonya, Anda harus bisa tenang dan jangan mengganggu perkerjaan dokter demi keselamatan Suami Anda." Suster manis itu membujuk untuk menenangkan. Berbicara dengan logat ramah dan meyakinkan.

Alhasil. Sakura langsung tenang seketika, dan berhenti meronta sepenuhnya. "K–kumohon, tolong s–selamatkan Suamiku." Suaranya terdengar serak dan patah-patah. Ia merosot dengan perlahan, hingga kemudian terduduk lemah di lantai di sela menghentikan tangis.

Cukup sudah Sakura menangis tanpa henti selama dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit, dan sekarang ia harus bisa tenang demi Naruto.

Suster berseragam serba putih itu ikut berjongkok. "Kami akan berusaha semampu kami untuk menyelamatkan Suami Anda, Nyonya." Ucapnya di tengah menuntun Sakura agar berdiri.

Sakura menggeleng keras. "Tidak! Kalian harus bisa menyelamatkan Suamiku. Harus!" Desaknya memaksa sembari menurut ketika di ajak berdiri.

Suster muda itu mengerti seperti apa perasaan Nyonya Namikaze itu, dan ia harus bisa menenangkannya untuk saat ini. "Baik Nyonya, kami pasti akan menyelamatkan Suami Anda. Itu harus."

Sakura mengangguk paham, dan menurut saja ketika ia di bawa berjalan menuju letak kursi. "Kalian harus menyelamatkan Suamiku." Ia di tuntun duduk, dan masih mau menurut.

Suster itu tersenyum ramah. "Baiklah Nyonya. Sekarang Anda tunggu di sini ya, sebentar lagi selesai." Setelah mendapat anggukan, ia berlalu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di bangku tempat tunggu. Perempuan itu terlihat jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, dan akan baik-baik saja bila di tinggal.

Jadi inilah rasa takut yang baru tadi malam menghantui Sakura, yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ternyata rasa kecemasan itu memang benar adanya, buktinya saat ini ia telah mengalaminya secara nyata. Tentu. Karena kejadian ini bukan sebatas mimpi belaka. Sakura tahu itu, dan ia percaya semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Yah.. semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Naruto tidak akan pergi secepat itu! Dia pasti akan kembali ke dalam dekapannya.

Sakura percaya itu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Biipp.. biipp! Bipp.. bipp!**

Saluran pertanda jantung Naruto berdetak normal tiada lelah berbunyi memenuhi ruangan serba putih tersebut. Sakura duduk di dekat pria yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu, dan sedang menggenggam erat tangan lebarnya yang terkulai lemah. Tak sekuat kemarin.

Air mata di pipi Sakura mengering, dan hanya menyisakan bekas jejak aliran di sana. Wanita itu sudah tak mampu lagi menangis. Air matanya telah terkuras habis sampai mengering, dan kini tak bersisa untuknya dapat mengeluarkan lagi. Kini ia menatap sembab pada wajah pucat Naruto, dan hanya bisa mengeluarkan tangisnya melalui batin.

Dokter bilang, Naruto mendapat luka tusukan di perut bagian samping kirinya. Untunglah lukanya tak terlalu dalam, dan bisa di selamatkan tanpan menjalani operasi. Mungkin dia bisa sadar setelah melalui masa komanya sampai dua atau tiga hari. Atau mungkin lebih dekat dari perkiraan tersebut.

"Anata..!"

Tega sekali! Sungguh benar-benar orang tak berperasaan yang sampai berani melukai Naruto, membuatnya kritis. Sakura tak habis fikir. Bagaimana bisa orang sebiadap itu menyimpan dendam kepada Naruto. Apa kesalahan Suaminya? Kenapa orang itu sampai tega hendak merenggut nyawa Naruto, hendak merebut lelaki itu dari dekapannya.

Ini tidak bisa di biarkan. Sakura harus bertindak. Secepatnya ia harus sudah mendapatkan bukti, dan akan langsung membalaskan dendam atas perlakuan krimal terhadap Suaminya. Ia tak bisa menerima semua ini. Hatinya bisa tenang kembali tapi itu setelah dendamnya terbalaskan.

Inilah kenekatan Sakura...

"Naruto..sayang. Aku ada di sini bersamamu, selamanya aku akan selalu ada disampingmu." Perempuan itu merunduk lalu memberi kecupan terhadap kening Naruto. "Kau bisa mendengarku sayang?" Ia berbisik pelan di dekat telinga Naruto. "Aku tahu, kau pasti mendengarnya."

Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto, dan kian mengeratkan genggamannya terhadap tangan Naruto. "Sayang. Aku tak bisa diam saja melihatmu seperti ini. Aku harus bergerak cepat, dan segera mendapatkan tanda bukti yang kuat atas tindakan kriminal ini." Nafasnya tertahan, tak sanggup melihat orang yang sangat ia sayangi terbaring tak berdaya dengan mata tertutup rapat.

Sakura melepaskan tangan Naruto, kemudian lekas berdiri. Wajah sebabnya ia usap menggunakan kedua telapak tangan, setelah itu menguncir rambut sepunggungnya dengan gaya ekor kuda. Menatap wajah pucat Naruto dengan sorot lembut, lalu kembali mengecup keningnya.

"Sayang, aku akan kembali secepatnya untukmu." Bisik wanita itu. Menegakan tubuh mungilnya, ia bergegas membuka langkah meninggalkan ruang berbau obat-obatan tersebut. Juga meninggalkan Suaminya yang sedang beristirahat untuk beberapa saat.

Salah satu pelaku penusukan terhadap Naruto tertangkap, dan itu sudah cukup membantu Sakura. Kebetulan sekali, ia sedikit tahu identitasnya. Dia adalah salah satu teman terdekat Sasuke Uchiha, dan pernah ikut menghadiri resepsi pertemuan tahun lalu.

Tak sulit untuk Sakura bertindak bila sudah mendapat 'mangsa'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura membuka laci dan langsung mendapati sebuah Pistol Browning Hi-power tergeletak di sana. Segera ia mengambil senjata api tersebut, lalu memasukannya ke dalam saku mantel hitam yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

Sebelembar foto tergeletak di atas meja, kemudian hilang ketika Sakura mengambilnya, dan di masukan juga ke kantong yang sama.

Wanita berkuncir tinggi itu membuka langkah cepat, dan berjalan menuju letak pintu. Membukanya setelah tiba, kemudian ia tutup kembali dan menguncinya usai dirinya keluar. Sepatu hitam setinggi mata kaki membalut kaki mungilnya, dan membawa si pemakainya berjalan menapaki lorong koridor apartement yang nampak sepi.

Nyonya Namikaze tersebut melenggang, kemudian punggung kecilnya hilang ketika dia memasuki lift kotak. Tak berselang lama, lift tersebut melesat gesit membawa satu orang wanita di dalamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Suigetsu Hozuki, ada tamu untuk Anda."

Seorang pria bersurai putih— kebiru-biruan yang memiliki dua nama depan dan nama belakang tersebut, lekas berdiri dari duduk bersandarnya terhadap dinding tembok kokoh. Dengan malas-malasan ia menghampiri sel, dan berdiri di sana seraya memegang sel besi penjara.

Polisi membuka satu— persatu gembok besar yang mengunci pintu sel...

Cukup lama menunggu, nyaris mencapai dua menit untuk membuka gembok. Dan kini pintu untuk Suigetsu keluar sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, iapun langsung melewatinya bersama tuntunan seorang polisi.

Suigetsu menyeringit bingung kala baru keluar ia langsung mendapat seorang perempuan di sana. Wajahnya tak terlihat, lindung karena dia sedang menunduk. Tapi rasa-rasanya ia pernah melihat perempuan itu. Mungkin juga pernah mengobrol bersama secara tatap muka dengannya.

Tapi di mana?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Suigetsu langsung terjawab ketika wanita di sana menengadah, dan menatap langsung masuk ke dalam matanya. Sepasang bola mata hijau emerald itu nampak berkilat tajam, dan helaian surai pinknya di kuncir tinggi dengan bentuk menyerupai ekor kuda.

'Dia...' Suigetsu membatin terkejut.

"Kalian hanya punya waktu tiga menit."

Diam tak menjawab, Suigetsu menarik kursi lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura melalui seberang meja. "Sakura Haruno, CEO Haruno Corp. Benar, bukan?" Tanyanya langsung.

"Yang benarnya Sakura Namikaze, Istri dari orang yang telah kau buat koma."

Well. Itu sapaan yang terdengar cukup tajam di telinga. Suigetsu membuang nafas. Perempuan di depannya ini memiliki lidah yang sangat tajam. Ia harus berhati-hati. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Nyonya Namikaze!"

Tatapan Sakura terlihat datar dan dingin. "Siapa Tuanmu!" Emerald menyala miliknya berkilat tajam, menusuk langsung memasuki iris ungu milik Suigetsu.

Lelaki bergigi runcing itu mendengus. "Aku tak punya Tuan." Ia bersedekap, dan membuang muka ke arah lain. Menghindari kontak secara langsung dari Sakura. Tatapan wanita itu terlihat begitu tajam. Setajam tatapan predator, hingga membuatnya meneteskan keringat dingin di sisi wajah.

Kenapa dengan perempuan pink itu?

"Katakan!"

Suigetsu berkerut. "Aku memang tidak punya Tuan!" Oktafnya meninggi.

Sebelah sudut bibir Sakura tertarik ke atas. "Baiknya kau katakan, sebelum orang ini mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Suamiku. Atau bahkan akan lebih parah dari yang kau lakukan kepada Suamiku." Tangannya memanjang, dan menyodorkan selembar foto di atas meja.

Bola mata Suigetsu bergerak menuju ke sudut, melirik pada selembar foto yang tersodor padanya. Kontan, matanya langsung melotot lebar. Di sana, di dalam foto tersebut nampak seorang perempuan bermahkota merah, mata yang juga merah, dan di bawah bibir memiliki titik ciri khas. Dia memakai kacamata bertangkai merah.

"Karin!"

Sakura menyeringai tipis. Tak sia-sia ia bekerja hingga larut untuk mengorek-ngorek identitas lengkap Suigetsu. Mulai dari kehidupan sehari-harinya, hingga kepribadiannya. Dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan semuanya secara rinci. Lelaki itu memiliki tunangan, dan mereka akan menikah dalam waktu dekat.

"Siapa Tuanmu yang sudah menyuruhmu untuk mencelakai Suamiku!" Kembali pertanyaan yang nyaris serupa mengalun. Namun kali ini agak berbeda, sedikit mendapat tambahan.

Suigetsu menelan ludah. Terasa berat. Wanita di hadapannya itu memang berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya. "Ss–s–sasuke U–uchiha.." Suaranya menalun dengan patah-patah. Tubuhnya sampai bergetar karena perempuan merah muda itu.

Sakura tak terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tahu, pasti tak hanya satu Tuan lelaki itu. "Siapa lagi!" Desaknya kembali. Nadanya tertekan dalam, hingga terdengar begitu tajam di telinga.

"H–hanya itu."

Sakura memajukan kepala. "Katakan! Siapa lagi Tuanmu selain Sasuke Uchiha!" Foto yang tergeletak di depan mereka ia ambil, lalu ia remukan dalam genggaman kecilnya.

Jantung Suigetsu berdegup kencang. Bagaikan tersambar kilat, ia langsung termundur ketika mendapati tatapan membunuh dari Sakura. Wanita itu melepaskan genggamannya, dan kembali meletakan kertas yang telah membentuk gumpalan kerucut di depan Suigetsu. Foto itu terlihat berbentuk tak karuan lagi.

"Pilih buka mulut atau nyawa tunanganmu!" Kelopak Sakura menyipit tajam. Tatapannya nampak bersungguh-sungguh, tidak main-main untuk masalah seserius ini.

Suigetsu menyadari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Plakk!**

Satu tamparan melayang kemudian mendarat di wajah Kizashi, membuatnya tertegun dengan mata mengerjap dan pandangan mengarah ke samping. Mebuki, Istri yang sangat ia cintai menampar keras wajahnya hingga pandangannya terpaling. Rasanya nyeri dan pedas. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya di tampar oleh Istri sendiri.

"Keterlaluan! Kejam sekali kau memperlakukan putriku dengan tindakan seperti itu." Mebuki melempar tatapan terbengisnya kepada Kizashi. Sulit di jelaskan dengan kata-kata, seberapa besar rasa jijiknya melihat wajah lelaki berjiwa pembunuh itu.

Kizashi memicing. "AKU TIDAK MENYAKITI PUTRIKU, TETAPI AKU MENYAKITI LELAKI YANG TELAH MERUSAK HIDUP PUTRIKU! KAU HARUS TAHU ITU!" Suara baritonenya mengalun lantang, dan memenuhi mansion mewah milik Haruno.

"Perusak katamu!" Mebuki mencekal baju Kizashi, menantangnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Mereka sudah menikah.. mereka sudah terikat dalam ikatan suci. KAU JUGA HARUS TAHU ITU!" Dapat di rasakan olehnya, lelaki setengah baya itu terdiam membatu gara-gara ucapannya.

Kizashi terkesiap kala itu juga. Sakura menikah dengan lelaki pecundang itu? Brengsek! Kenapa dia sampai berani melakukan hal sekeji itu tanpa sepengetahuan darinya. Apa putrinya itu sudah gila? Hingga jalan fikirannya buntu dan mau menikah dengan orang berstatus tak jelas itu.

"Anak kurang ajar!"

Mebuki tersentak mendengarnya. Apa ini? Bagaimana bisa Kizashi seperti itu? Bukannya bahagia, tapi ia malah memaki putrinya sendiri. Di mana letak hati dan perasaannya? Kenapa dia bisa sampai setega itu kepada putri semata wayang mereka? Seharusnya dia bahagia karena putrinya bahagia. Bukan malah memakinya.

"Kizashi... kau..." Sulit untuk Mebuki mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Ia terlalu shock. Entah kenapa Kizashi bisa menjadi sosok seorang Ayah yang egois. Di dalam otaknya hanya di penuhi dengan uang, uang dan uang. Dia telah di perbudak oleh uang hingga jiwanya tertanggu untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang waras.

Wanita Haruno itu membekap mulut. Suara tangisnya tertahan. Hasutan apa yang telah di bisikan oleh Uchiha itu? Kenapa Suaminya bisa menjadi gelap hati seperti ini? Kemana perasaan sebagai seorang Ayahnya dulu? Dia yang dulunya sosok Ayah yang baik dan penuh kasih sayang, hingga Sakura kecil begitu kerap mengalunkan 'Ayah' dengan wajah polos dan berseri.

Dulu putri kecil Haruno sangat menyayangi Ayahnya.

Dulu...

..'mungkin' tidak dengan sekarang.

"Pergi saja ke manapun kau mau pergi." Mebuki berlari meninggalkan kamar. "Kau dan putrimu itu sama saja. Kalian berdua gila!" Oktafnya terengar tinggi hingga Mebuki masih bisa mendengarnya walau sudah berada di anak tangga.

Kizashi menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa. "Ini gila!" Nafasnya terbuang secara kasar. Kepalanya pusing. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya. Kenapa ia bisa sampai melakukan hal tega kepada putri kandungnya sendiri? Melukai lelaki yang sangat di cintai oleh putrinya satu-satunya.

"Maafkan aku.." Kizashi mencengkram sisi kepala. Menyembunyikan wajah gelapnya dengan cara menunduk.

Ini sudah keterlaluan. Karena rasa takutnya akan kehilangan Haruno Corp membuatnya khilaf, membuat jalan fikirannya menjadi buntu. Tak sadar 'kah ia dengan semua tindakannya barusan? Apa yang telah ia lalukan hingga Mebuki nampak begitu kecewa kepadanya? Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak sadar dengan semuanya. Selama ini ia merasa hatinya telah di kendalikan, hingga ia lupa bila sudah melakukan apapun.

Hatinya di selimuti dengan amarah dan rasa takut...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keterlaluan! Kizashi. Lelaki biadab itu. Dia...

Sakura tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Ia kecewa, terlanjur kecewa. Ayah yang ia cinta sudah dengan tega meremukan hatinya. Melukai Suami yang amat ia cinta lebih dari apapun, dan membuatnya nyaris kehilangan 'sesuatu' yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Ia sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Naruto Namikaze. Lelaki yang baru beberapa minggu tadi menjadi pendamping hidupnya yang sah.

Sakura benar-benar tak habis fikir. Kenapa Ayahnya begitu tega melukai Naruto yang sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ia yang bersalah atas semuanya. Kabur dari rumah, meninggalkan pernikahan dan mengabaikan Haruno Corp yang sedang berada di ujung tanduk untuk mencapai kebangkrutan. Malang sekali nasib Naruto. Gara-gara keegoisannya lelaki itu menjadi korban.

Sakura menyesal. Tak seharusnya ia melibatkan Naruto dalam masalahnya. Kalau sudah begini keadaannya, ia yang awalnya tak ingin kehilangan Naruto malah menjadi pemicu 'nyaris' kehilangan pria itu.

Bersyukur masih nyaris, tak langsung terjadi...

Wanita Namikaze itu mengelap pipinya yang basah karena tangis dengan cara kasar. Gerbang mansion ia buka lalu masuk dengan tubuh berbalut jaket hitam dan jelana jeans yang juga hitam. Tubuhnya di balut dengan kain serba ketat, hingga jelas memperlihatkan bentuk lekukan tubuhnya. Rambut pink-nya di kuncir lagi seperti kemarin, dan dengan tinggi yang sama. Sepatu hitam hingga mencapai batas mata kaki nampak sedang membalut kaki mungilnya.

Sakura meniti anak tangga milik teras mansion Haruno dengan hati yang di selimuti kegelapan. Masuk ke dalam setibanya di atas, kemudian menyusuri ruang mewah di dalam sana dengan langkah cepat.

 **Tapp.. tapp.. tapp!**

Suara langkah perempuan itu menggema. Terdengar seperti ketukan. Netranya langsung bersorot bengis ketika mendapati salah satu ruangan yang ia ketahui ruangan pribadi Kizashi. Lelaki biadab yang kini sangat ia benci dalam hidupnya.

Tak berfikir panjang, Sakura bergegas menghampiri letak ruangan di sana. Tiba-tiba amarahnya menyulut, hingga ia tak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tak berbuat kasar. Saat ini jiwa dan raganya sedang di kendalikan oleh ambisi. Bukan salahnya jika sampai ada yang terluka karena ulahnya.

 **BRAKK!**

Wanita itu membuka pintu bercat coklat polos tersebut dengan cara menerjangnya kasar.

Kontan, tiga orang yang ada di dalam sana langsung terkejut kala itu juga. Melihat ke arah pintu, dan makin di kejutkan lagi dengan kehadiran putri semata wayang Haruno di sana. Ketiganya terkesiap.

"Sakura!" Sasuke lebih dulu menyapa dengan raut terkejut.

Kizashi terpaku. "Sakura! Kau kembali?"

Mebuki nampak tak percaya melihat sosok Sakura di sana. Menghiraukan keterkejutannya, ia bergegas menghampiri perempuan merah muda itu setelah meletakan nampan di tangannya ke atas meja. "Putriku... Ibu sangat me—"

Panggilan wanita pirang itu tercekat seketika kala Sakura menodongkan laras Pistol di atas bahunya. Mengarah tepat pada kepala Kizashi. "Ibu, menyingkirlah!" Sedikit melantangkan suara tatkala memerintahkan Ibunya agar segera menyingkir.

Mebuki membatu. Sasuke dan Kizashi sama terkejutnya melihat tindakan Sakura. Dia begitu nekat, sampai berani menondongkan Pistol kepada Ayahnya sendiri.

Tak kunjung mendapat respons dari sang Ibu, wanita Namikaze itu melangkah ke depan dan melaluinya begitu saja demi tak ingin sampai melukainya. Tahu 'kah mereka, saat ini tangan Sakura sedang bergetar di tengah memegang erat Pistol di tangannya.

"Biadab!" Makian Sakura meluncur untuk Kizashi. "Kau lelaki pengecut yang beraninya cuma main di belakang." Pria di sana berdiri dengan kondisi tubuh bergetar hebat. Tatapan Sakura terlihat sangat jauh berbeda dari Sakura Haruno yang dulu ia kenal. Tatapannya kali ini benar-benar menyiratkan rasa keinginan membunuh yang sangat mendalam.

Dia bukan lagi Sakura Haruno yang lemah...

 **'Berjanjilah satu hal kepadaku!'**

Permintaan Naruto kemarin terngiang dengan jelas di telinga Sakura...

"Sak—"

"DIAM KAU!" Bersamaan dengan memperingati, todongan Sakura beralih ke arah Sasuke. Pria muda itu bungkam seketika, berhenti mengoceh demi nyawanya. Ia selamat, karena Sakura tak lagi menodongnya namun kembali menodong Kizashi.

"Keparat!" Suara perempuan itu melengking. "Dasar lelaki bajingan!"

Mebuki membekap mulut— menahan tangis. Kenapa dengan putrinya itu? Kenapa ia bertindak senekat ini? Ia tahu ini semua salah Kizashi, tapi apa salahnya dia berbicara dengan cara baik-baik tanpa harus ada percekcokan yang berujung pada pertumpahan darah. Sakura! Kenapa dengan dia?

Balas dendam belum tentu bisa membuat perasaan seseorang menjadi puas...

 **'Janji untuk tidak akan pernah melakukan tindakan nekat lagi.'**

Telunjuk Sakura mulai menekan pelatuk Pistol. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hatinya resah antara ingin tak ingin. Janji yang ia ucapkan kepada Naruto memenuhi isi kepalanya, seolah menjadi alarm agar tak melanggar janjinya.

"S–sakura.." Panggilan Kizashi tergagap.

Perempuan itu menggigit bibir.

 **'Janji, walau apapun yang terjadi!?'**

Setetes air mata menjatuhi pipi Sakura. Bayangan wajah Naruto terlihat oleh mata batinnya. Wajah tampannya yang terlihat begitu teduh ketika memintanya untuk berjanji, membuat hatinya serasa sakit untuk melanggar janji mereka.

Kizashi melangkah maju. "DIAM DI SANA!" Seketika ia terhenti kala mendapat peringatan keras tersebut.

 **'Kau janji!?'**

Sakura menggeleng. 'Aku tarik kembali janjiku.' Ia berkata dalam batin.

Tidak ada yang bisa Mebuki lakukan, selain diam dan menangis. Ia tak bisa menghentikan Sakura, karena kalau tidak Sakura bisa lepas kendali. Terlebih ini menyangkut tentang Suaminya. Ia tahu. Ia mengerti seberapa tertekannya Sakura saat ini, melihat orang yang amat di cintai olehnya sedang terbaring— tak sadarkan diri di Rumah Sakit.

Cuma seorang Ibu yang dapat mengerti perasaan dan keinginan anaknya...

 **'Janji seumur hidup!?'**

 **'Janji seumur hidup.'**

 **Dan selanjutnya, mereka saling mengaitkan jari kelingking sembari tersenyum bersama.**

Sayang sekali, bayang-bayang perjanjian tersebut sama sekali tak membuat Sakura mengurungkan niat. Biarlah batinnya tersiksa, dan biarlah ia tak menepati janji seumur hidupnya. Ia terlanjur kecewa untuk mempertahankan janji mereka, dan maaf bila ia melakukan tindakan nekatnya dan melanggar janji seumur hidupnya kepada Naruto.

'Maafkan aku, Anata.'

Mata Sakura memicing tajam, membuat Sasuke dan Kizashi tersentak seketika. Pandangan mata wanita itu benar-benar terlihat gelap, dan sorot ingin 'sekali' membunuh nampak begitu jelas tanpa bisa mereka hindari. Dia benar-benar serius untuk hal ini.

Kenetakan Sakura memang berbahaya...

"MATILAH KAU!"

 **DOORR! DOORR!**

 **CTAARR!**

Suara tembakan terdengar keras di ruangan tersebut. Terdengar sangat memekakan gendang telinga. Semuanya hening, hanya menatap wajah Sakura yang nampak di penuhi ambisi ingin sekali balas dendam dengan mata terbelalak lebar dan wajah pucat pasi.

"Ss–s–sa...kura..." Kizashi memanggil dengan kalimat terpatah-patah.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Only you Dear |Chapter 6**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku-ever. Rated : T-M (for language, lime/lemon, etc). Genre : Romance and hurt/comfort. Warning : OOC. Typos. Mainstream theme. Boring.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

.

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **Enjoy It!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ss–s–sa...kura..." Panggilan Kizashi terpatah-patah.

Tangan Sakura bergetar hebat. Pistol di tangannya terlepas, lalu jatuh dan terhempas kuat di lantai. Lututnya mati rasa, membuatnya tersujut di lantai sembari menangis hingga tersedu-sedu. Ia menutup wajahnya, lalu tertunduk dengan mengeluarkan suara isak.

"Sakuraaa!" Mebuki berlari menghampiri Sakura, kemudian langsung merengkuhnya sambil ikut menangis. Mendekapnya erat, dan sesekali mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

Kepala Sasuke bergerak patah-patah, menoleh ke tempat Kizashi yang tengah berdiri dengan lutut gemetar dan mata membulat lebar. Ia baik-baik saja. Sakura tak menembus kepalanya dengan peluru Pistol, hanya melewati samping wajahnya lalu menembak dinding kaca, membuatnya pecah berhamburan lantas menjatuhkan puing-puingnya ke bawah.

"LIHAT! LIHAT PERBUATANMU!" Suara Mebuki melantang. Tatapan lebarnya mengarah pada Kizashi. "Ayah macam apa kau, Kizashi." Sakura yang berada dalam dekapannya berhenti menangis, menengadah dan ikut menatap Kizashi.

"J–jika bukan karena Suamiku, mungkin saat ini kau sudah mati di tanganku." Tatapan Mebuki kembali mengarah pada Sakura. Segera mendekapnya, dan mengelus surai soft pink-nya.

Kizashi jatuh terduduk. Kepalanya terasa berat ketika mengingat kejadian tadi. Nyaris! Nyaris sekali ia mati di tangan putrinya sendiri. Naruto. Karena pria itu nyawanya selamat. Padahal sosoknya tak hadir di tempat ini, tapi hebatnya dia mampu mengendalikan kekalapan Sakura.

Semulia itu 'kah hati seorang Naruto Namikaze, hingga hanya mengingatnya saja sudah mampu meredam amarah Sakura. Kizashi merasa dirinya telah menjadi seorang Ayah terbodoh yang pernah ada. Bisa-bisanya ia 'ingin' merenggut Naruto dari Sakura, Suami sah putrinya.

Keterlaluan...

Sakura melepaskan diri dari dekapan Mebuki. Mengelap wajah sembabnya lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan Kizashi. "Mulai detik ini kau bukan Ayahku lagi!" Berkata sedemikian bengis dan bencinya, ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Perempuan pink itu menutup pintu dengan cara membantingnya kasar, hingga menghasilkan bunyi debaman keras.

Mebuki lekas berdiri setelah kepergian Sakura. "Aku sangat membencimu!" Usai berkata sambil menatap Kizashi dengan tak kalah bengisnya dari Sakura, wanita itu bergegas pergi dan lekas memacu langkah cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mebuki mengecup puncak kepala Sakura. "Ibu pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Setelah itu, ia menoleh ke arah Naruto berada. "Semoga lekas sembuh." Ia menunjukan senyum manis.

Naruto balas tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

Mebuki mengambil tas miliknya. Menanggalkannya di pergelangan, lalu berjalan menuju letak pintu. Ia berhenti di dekat pintu, berdiri di sana. "Sakura!" Yang di panggil melihat ke arahnya. "Jangan lupa telfon Ibu kalau Suamimu sudah boleh pulang." Perempuan itu mengangguk tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Tersenyum lagi, setelah itu sosok Mebuki lenyap ketika melewati pintu...

Naruto membuka mulut, dan menerima suapan yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya dari Sakura. Di sela menelan bubur dalam mulutnya, ia di buat menyeringit kala tak dapat melihat paras cantik Istrinya itu.

Perempuan itu menunduk...

"Sakura, ada ap—"

"Maaf."

Naruto bertambah bingung ketika kalimatnya di sela cepat dengan ucapan tersebut. "Maaf untuk apa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Bahu Sakura nampak bergetar pelan. "Maaf karena aku kau jadi seperti ini." Suaranya terdengar halus. "Untuk itu, sebaiknya kita bercerai saja." Cicitnya dengan hati bergetar hebat. Ini bukan keinginan dari hati terdalamnya, namun hanya mulutnya yang berkata. Ia berkata seperti itu hanya tak ingin Naruto sampai mengalami kejadian 'buruk' itu lagi. Cukup sudah! Ia takut bila mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Hatinya terasa seperti di penjara oleh rasa takut yang menghantauinya tanpa henti.

Naruto membola setelah mendengar permintaan Sakura. Kenapa dengan Istrinya itu? Kemana sosok Sakura yang dulu mencintainya dengan tulus? Apa dia sudah bosan hingga dengan mudahnya berkata seperti itu? Aneh sekali. Mereka baru beberapa minggu lalu menikah, dan gilanya Sakura langsung bosan dengan pernikahan mereka.

Terdengar tak masuk akal...

"Kau tak mencintaiku lagi?"

Kontan, kepala Sakura langsung terangkat. Emerald miliknya bertemu pandang dengan shappire tajam milik Naruto. "K–kenapa bertanya seperti itu."

"Kau tak mencintaiku lagi?" Naruto tak bergeming dari pertanyannya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu. Justru itu aku ingin kita..." Kepalanya menunduk, menghindari kontak secara langsung dari Naruto. "C–cerai." Lanjutnya lalu menggigit bibir. Hatinya sakit sekali.

Tangan kokoh Naruto memanjang, kemudian mengambil mangkuk bubur dari tangan Sakura lantas ia letakan di atas meja yang terletak di dekat ranjangnya. Ia bergerak, sedikit bergeser untuk memberi tempat luang di pinggir ranjang. "Kemarilah!" Serunya terhadap sang Istri.

Sakura mengangkat kepala, dan langsung beranjak dari kursinya setelah mendapat ajakan dari Naruto yang meminta dirinya untuk duduk di dekat pria itu. Ia duduk di tepian ranjang pasien, dan kini tengah menatap wajah Naruto yang masih terlihat pucat dari jarak tipis.

Sakura meringis ketika menyadari betapa mirisnya nasib Suami pirang tercintanya itu...

Naruto meraih kepala wanita itu, kemudian mendekapnya. "Kita tidak akan bercerai, apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan mempertahankanmu, tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Kau harus tahu itu, Tsuma." Pucuk kepala pink tersebut ia beri kecupan dari bibir tipisnya.

Pergelangan kurus Sakura melingkari bagian pinggang Naruto. Ia memeluknya erat. "Aku mencintamu, dan tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu walau apapun yang terjadi." Ia bersandar di dada polos lelaki itu, dan tengah tersenyum lebar di sana.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah untuk tidak akan pernah lagi mengucapkan kata terlarang dalam pernikahan kita." Naruto menunduk, menatap wajah berseri Sakura dari atas dengan ujung hidung menempel di atas dahinya yang lebar itu.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji." Sakura melihat ke atas, mempertemukan pandangan mereka di tengah memeluk pinggang Naruto. "Janji seumur hidup." Imbuhnya dengan nafas saling bersahutan dengan Naruto, karena hidung mereka terpaut dekat. Bahkan saling bersentuhan karena sangking dekatnya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Bagus, anak pintar." Bibir mungil di depannya ia kecup. Hanya sekilas, setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama.

Sakura menangkup wajah Naruto. Mengelus pipi halus tersebut, dan sedetik kemudian ia bergeming untuk mengecupnya. "Dua hari, tapi rasanya seperti dua tahun. Aku merindukanmu." Kali ini ujung hidung yang gantian di kecup olehnya. "Aku belum pernah mendengar ungkapan cinta darimu. Kau mencintaiku?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Naruto malah balik bertanya. Serupa dengan pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

Sakura mendengus. Seperti apa sih sosok Naruto yang sebenarnya? Kenapa sulit sekali untuknya mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu, Sakura'? Apa susahnya coba? Sakura tak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa Naruto menjadi Suaminya tanpa pernah sekalipun mengatakan 'aku mencintamu'? Terdengar aneh. Sangat aneh malah. Tapi itulah kenyataan dalam hidup Sakura.

"Kau mencintaiku atau tidak?" Sakura mendesak Naruto. Pria itu memang aneh, juga 'unik'. Tak pernah mengungkapkan isi hati, tapi bisa dengan mudah menikahinya. Kerap bercinta lagi. Bahkan pernah sampai membuat kaki ranjang patah karena keganasannya saat berpacu.

Wajah Sakura memanas gara-gara mengingat malam-malam indahnya bersama Naruto. Ini memalukan! Bisa-bisanya ia terfikir sampai jauh ke sana. Apa mungkin ini karena efek dari rasa rindunya kepada Naruto? Hingga membuat otaknya memikirkan hal-hal mesum tentang mereka. Aiissh! Memalukan sekali!

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Lagi. Pertanyaan serupa kembali Naruto lontarkan, membuat Sakura mendengus lebih keras. Naruto heran. Kenapa dengan Sakura? Di racuni apa fikirannya sampai menanyai hal konyol macam itu? Tanpa bertanyapun seharusnya dia sudah tahu, pernikahan mereka bisa terjadi karena di awali oleh rasa cinta. Kalau tidak karena cinta, mana mungkin ia mau menikahinya, bahkan sampai menyentuhnya hampir setiap malam.

Nyonya Namikaze itu memang aneh...

"Sepertinya kau tak mencintaiku." Suara Sakura memelan, terdengar sedih di telinga Naruto.

Lelaki pirang itu memutar bolan mata. "Sakura. Istriku yang bodoh." Dadanya langsung mendapat cubitan ketika Sakura mendengar kata 'bodoh' dalam kalimatnya. Ia meringis, namun hanya sebentar dan setelah itu kembali beradaptasi dengan akar permasalahan mereka. "Sakura, mana mungkin aku mau menikahimu tanpa ada rasa cinta. Ketahuilah! Semua terjadi berdasarkan cinta."

Sakura mengulum senyum mendengarnya. "Bisa saja kau menikahiku karena kasihan, bukan berdasarkan cinta." Nadanya memelan, berkata seolah memang benar apa yang di ucapkan olehnya. Takut sih. Takut Naruto marah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak punya cara lain untuk dapat mendengar ungkapan hati Naruto dari bibir sexy-nya secara langsung.

Naruto melepaskan dekapannya. Mencekal bahu kecil Sakura kemudian menatap tajam wajah sok polos itu. Wanita itu terlihat manis dengan memasang wajah seperti itu. Terlihat menggemaskan. Tapi Naruto tidak punya waktu untuk merasa gemas terhadap Sakura, ia terlampau serius untuk di ajak bercanda.

"Sesulit itu 'kah mengatakan cinta kepadaku." Sakura cemberut.

Terdengar suara decak dari Naruto. "Bukan begitu. Kufikir kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya ketika melihat perlakuanku kepadamu selama ini." Ia menatap lekat jade terang tersebut. Menyalurkan cintanya melalui pandangan mata.

Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Iya, aku tahu. Tapi aku cuma ingin mendengar ungkapan cinta secara langsung dari bib—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura Namikaze." Kontan, ucapan Sakura tersela ketika Naruto langsung menimpal sebelum kalimatnya terbilang hingga tuntas. Naruto rasa, hanya dengan sekali ungkapan pasti sudah mampu membuat Sakura kehabisan kata-kata.

Wanita itu tersipu. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan pipi memerahnya dari tatapan lembut Naruto. "Aku juga mencintaimu.. sangaaaat mencintaimu, Suamiku." Setelah itu ia langsung menubruk tubuh Naruto. Memeluknya erat sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Menurut Naruto, Istri terkasihnya itu memang sosok wanita yang aneh...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pelan-pelan.."

Naruto berkerut. Merasa sedikit tak nyaman dengan perlakuan Sakura kepadanya, memperlakukan dirinya selayaknya orang yang baru saja pulang dari Rumah Sakit setelah mengalami kecelakaan parah. Ayolah.. ia tak suka di perlakukan seperti itu. Biasa saja, karena ia tak sakit separah itu.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Sakura berdiri lalu bercacak pinggang. Mata Naruto bergerak, melirik keberadaan wanita pinkish itu. Ia acuh, kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan sendirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja setelah melakukan perawatan rutin selama satu minggu. Sekarang aku sudah sehat seperti biasa."

Sakura menggeram. Naruto.. dia benar-benar keras kepala. Sebenarnya lelaki pirang itu terbuat dari apa sih? Kenapa dia begitu keras kepala? Hal itulah yang kerap membuat Sakura sangat ingin menggulat Naruto sampai dia jera dan tidak lagi berkeras hati.

"Terserah. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi mengurusimu!" Sakura berbalik. Nyaris membuka langkah, niatnya langsung terhenti ketika Naruto menangkap lengannya lalu menyentaknya hingga tubuhnya terputar.

Kini mereka saling berhadapan...

Deruan nafas Naruto menerpa hidung mungil Sakura. Terasa hangat dan berbau mint. "Aku rindu padamu."

Ungkapan yang singkat, namun jelas dan padat. Sakura terpaku di tempat, telah terjerat dalam pesona dari sepasang blue safir di hadapannya. Ia bahkan sampai tak berkedip, terlebih ketika Naruto merunduk— mendekati wajah memerahnya dengan seulas senyum. Ia menginginkan pria itu. Sangat menginginkannya.

Keduanya saling menipiskan jarak wajah mereka...

Seiring berjinjit, kelopak lentik Sakura terkatup. Naruto terkekeh melihatnya, dan kian mendekatkan wajah mereka. Lebih tepatnya mendekatkan bibir mereka yang sama tipis dan menggodanya. Mungkin lebih menggoda Naruto dari pada Sakura.

Sedikit lagi...

 **Tiing.. toong!**

Nyaris. NYARIS! Tadi itu nyaris sekali Sakura dapat merasakan bibir sexy Naruto. Namun sialnya, bel pintu berbunyi kala itu juga. Tentunya si pengganggu tersebut telah mengacaukan keinginan Sakura. Padahal sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan bersentuhan. Tapi...

Sial! Benar-benar sial.

"Mungkin Ibumu." Naruto bersuara.

Sakura cemberut. "Tunggu di sini, biar aku saja yang buka." Ucapnya kesal, setelah itu melangkah keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum geli. Pria itu merasa sangat beruntung sekali karena memiliki Sakura dalam hidupnya yang 'tanpa' siapa-siapa.

 **Cklekk!**

Setelah membuka pintu, Sakura langsung di buat terbelalak seketika kala ia mendapati seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat sedang berdiri di sana. Menatap tak kalah terkejut darinya, dan ikut melotot. Bahkan pelototan perempuan itu lebih lebar darinya.

"Kau.." Tak lagi melotot, namun kali ini Sakura menyeringit tak senang. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" Ia menudingnya langsung.

Ino membalas tatapan tak senang yang terlempar padanya. "Seharusnya aku yang berhak bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan di apartement Naruto!" Oktafnya mengalun tinggi, namun tak terdengar sampai jauh ke dalam. Terutama ruang kamar.

"Apa yang aku lakukan di sini!?" Sakura memicing. "Tentu saja tinggal bersama Naruto." Imbuhnya lagi, sukses membuat emosi Ino tersulut.

Perempuan berkuncir tinggi itu memaksa masuk, namun Sakura dengan sigap menghalangi jalannya. "Hey! Biarkan aku masuk!" Desaknya seraya mendorong-dorong Sakura agar menjauh dari jalannya.

Wanita pink itu berkeras. "Tidak boleh!" Bersusah payah ia mempertahankan diri agar Ino tak bisa masuk. "Pergi dari sini!" Ia bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, menghadang jalan perempuan itu.

Ino berdesis kemudian berdiri sambil menatap Sakura dengan sorot tajam. "Apa hakmu melarangku untuk bertemu Naruto dan mengusirku hah!"

Sakura balas memicing, dan tak kalah tajamnya dari sorot aquamarine di hadapannya. "Haknya!" Tubuhnya tegak dengan sigap. "Karena aku Istri Naruto. Kau tahu!" Jawaban yang di berikan olehnya sukses membuat putri Yamanaka tersebut terkesiap.

Ino terdiam dengan mata mengerjap. Naruto punya Istri? Sejak kapan? Kenapa ia tak mendapat kabar 'seburuk' itu? Mustahil! Mana mungkin Naruto sudah menikah. Kalau memang terjadi, itu pasti dirinya yang akan menjadi Istri sah lelaki Namikaze itu. Bukan yang lain. Camkan itu! Bukan yang lain.

"Pembohong!" Ino menerobos masuk. "Naruto.. Naruto!" Suaranya memenuhi ruangan, memanggil-manggil Suami orang. "Naruto sayang! Kau di mana? Ayo keluarlah, aku datang untuk dirimu." Biru pucat miliknya bergerak jeli, menyapu setiap ruangan untuk menemukan sosok Naruto.

Wajah Sakura memerah karena amarah. Apa? Naruto sayang katanya? Dasar wanita sialan! Berani sekali dia memanggil Suaminya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Memangnya dia siapa? Saudari bukan, pacar bukan pula. Istri apa lagi. Lancang sekali mulutnya. Apa dia minta di hajar? Kalau minta coba bilang sejak awal, tak perlu pakai israyat murahan seperti itu.

Sakura berlari menghampiri Ino, dan langsung menarik lengan perempuan itu. "Lepas!" Ino meronta, berusaha melepaskan cekalan erat terhadap lengannya.

"Ada apa ini! Kenapa ribut-ribut!?" Naruto muncul dari balik pintu kamar, keluar dengan hanya mengenakan kaos oblong bewarna putih polos. Baju tipis itu membalut tubuh sexy Naruto dengan ketat, hingga jelas menampilkan bentuk tubuh berototnya yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan untuk di elus dan di nikmati.

Kontan, melihat kehadiran Naruto, secara reflek Ino langsung berhasil melepaskan diri dari 'jeratan' Sakura. Ia berlari menghampiri Naruto, lantas langsung menerjang pria tampan itu dengan pelukan erat. Seerat jeratan borgol yang tak akan pernah bisa di buka tanpa bantuan kunci. Sakura sampai kewalahan ketika berusaha melepaskan Ino dari Naruto.

Erat sekali...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar wanta gila! Gila! Gila! Gila! AARRGHH!"

 **PRAANG!**

Teflon berukuran mini melayang, kemudian menghantam sekeras-kerasnya dinding kicthen set yang di lapisi keramik. Sakura yang melakukannya nampak berapi-api, dan hidungnya mengendus seperti banteng.

Mengingat kejadian yang baru beberapa jam tadi berlalu, membuat amarah Sakura kian berkobar ganas. Kemarahannya tak terkendali. Ino Yamanaka, wanita kelewat centil itu sempat mengecup bibir sexy Suaminya sebelum pergi pulang. Tentunya itu membuat hati Sakura dongol setengah mati. Apa lagi kalau mengingat do'a-nya yang terdengar tulus dari hati yang terdalam, membuat kekesalan Sakura kian bertambah.

Siapapun pasti tak akan senang bila mendengarnya...

'Semoga kau dan Istrimu lekas cerai..'

Do'a macam apa itu? Terdengar begitu menyakitkan di telinga. Sakura tak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa ada wanita segila Ino Yamanaka yang menyukai Naruto. Bahkan sampai terobsesi karena sangking tak mampunya lagi memendung rasa sukanya itu.

'Aku tunggu Dudamu, Naruto'

Ucapan Ino selanjutnya terdengar lebih kurang ajar lagi. Tega-teganya dia mendo'akan pernikahan mereka dengan ucapan 'tak layak' itu. Terlihat jelas bahwa wanita PIG! itu benar-benar mengharapkan mereka berpisah. Dia memang wanita tak waras! BENAR-BENAR GILA!

"Wanita sialan! Benar-benar wanita centil sialan!" Perempuan pink itu merutuk dengan kata sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Saat ini ia merasa begitu kesal, terbesit rasa keinginan untuk mencakari wajah molek Yamanaka itu menggunakan kuku-kuku panjangnya. Pasti akan menyenangkan melihat dia berteriak histeris begitu menatap wajahnya sendiri di depan cermin.

Bodoh! Dari pada memikirkan orang gila itu, lebih baik ia 'merape' Naruto saja. Sekalian melepaskan rasa rindu yang lama tertahan. Pasti akan jauh lebih menyenangkan di banding mencakar wajah Ino. Lagi pula, sudah lewat dari satu minggu ia dan Naruto 'libur' bercinta. Sakura rindu sekali, dan ingin merasakan lagi getaran-getaran cinta yang kerap di salurkan Naruto kepadanya.

Bukan ide buruk...

Sakura membuka langkah, berjalan menuju letak ruang tamu. Ketika mendapati Naruto sedang duduk di depan televisi, iapun bergegas menghampirinya ke sana. Berjalan dengan langkah tergesa, kemudian langsung menarik baju Naruto setelah tiba di sana, hingga mengejutkan empunya di tengah asyik melihat acara televisi.

"Sak— hmpph...!" Naruto terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura. Wanita itu mendorong dadanya hingga ia terbaring di sofa. Bibirnya di pagut dengan rakus, bahkan sampai di gigit hingga membuatnya berjengit seketika.

Kenapa dengan Isrtinya itu?

"Uhmmhph~"

Sakura yang memulai ciuman, dia pula yang memulai desahan. Tubuh atletis Naruto berada di bawah tindihan badan mungilnya, dan kini tangannya bergerak nakal merayapi bagian pinggang Naruto. Sedang mencari sesuatu di daerah sana.

"Ahh! Shit!" Naruto mengumpat di sela ciuman mereka.

Sakura menyeringai. Segera melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, lalu duduk di atas perut Naruto. Persetan dengan lukanya. Toh, lukanya juga sudah sembuh. Hanya meninggalkan luka luar yang belum pulih total. Tapi tak apa. Naruto pria yang kuat kuat, luka segitu tak berarti apa-apa baginya.

Jemari lentik milik Sakura memainkan tali celana training Naruto. Membelit-belitkannya sebelum bertindak untuk melorotkannya sampai terbuka. Naruto berkerut, menatap wajah nakal Sakura dengan mata berkabut. Libidonya bangkit begitu pesat. Terlebih cukup lama mereka tidak melakukan 'itu' lagi.

Salahkan saja dirinya yang sempat masuk Rumah Sakit sampai lewat dari satu minggu...

Sakura menunjukan senyum genitnya kepada Naruto. Merayap turun ke bawah, dan berhenti begitu tiba di area selangkangan pria itu. "Naru sayang, aku menginginkan 'ini'." Pintanya manja seraya mengelus celana— bagian luar Naruto. Dapat di rasakan olehnya, 'sesuatu' di dalam sana bertambah keras. Memang awalnya sudah keras karena ulahnya, namun sekarang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Naruto bangun untuk duduk. Mendekati wajah memerah Sakura, lalu memegang sebelah pinggangnya. "Lakukan sesusakumu." Bisikannya menguar tepat di telinga Sakura. Detik berikutnya, dadanya di dorong. Reflek, iapun kembali terbaring di sofa sambil tersenyum sexy.

Sakura menurunkan celana dari pinggang Naruto dengan tergesa. Tak sabar ingin lekas mengulum 'barang' milik Naruto. Ingin memanjakan 'adik kecil' tersebut.

Dulu ada satu hal yang paling Naruto takuti dari Sakura. Tapi sekarang pemicu rasa takut Naruto telah terganti dengan hal lain, dan kini ia malah menyukai apa yang bisa membuatnya takut kepada Sakura. Kenakalan wanita itu. Dulu ia begitu menakutinya, tapi sekarang malah menyukainya. Telah tercandu oleh setiap perbuatan-berbuatan nakalnya.

Naruto mendongak, mengarahkan pandangan pada langit-langit ruang dengan kelopak terbuka kecil. Dahinya berkerut, dan alis tipisnya saling bertaut. Sakura.. perempuan merah muda itu. Dia benar-benar nakal. Kelewat nakal.

"Aahh!" Bersamaan dengan meloloskan desahan menggunakan khas suara jantannya, Naruto bangkit dengan cepat lalu duduk seraya menyentuh kepala Sakura. Ia memiring, mengamati wajah bersemu Sakura dari arah samping, dan sesekali menyingkirkan helaian soft pinknya, kala mahkota seindah bunga musim semi tersebut berjatuhan hingga menyembunyikan paras manis empunya.

Sakura bergerak gelisah, merasa tak nyaman dengan gejolak dalam dirinya. Naruto yang menyadarinya ancap bertindak. Mengelus dari punggung hingga pinggang bawah Sakura menggunakan satu tangan, satu tangannya yang tersisa tengah mengusap pipi mulus Sakura, dan terkadang kembali menyingirkan rambutnya yang berjatuhan.

Naruto semakin bernafsu ketika melihat mulut mungil Sakura 'penuh'. Ia jadi ingin segera 'menyantap' makan malam penutupnya itu. Ingin membuat bibir peach itu melenguhkan namanya, dan ingin mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu di sela 'penyatuan' mereka.

"Sshh!" Naruto berdesis saat di rasa miliknya hanya mampu di kulum tak sampai setengah. "Cukup!" Bergegas ia mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari rongga hangat Sakura. Tak ayal, ulahnya mengundang tatapan sayu dari emerald indah milik wanita itu. "Aku ingin di 'dalam'. Sekarang!" Suaranya terdengar parau, namun terkesan menggoda bagi Sakura.

Perempuan itu beranjak. Kembali menduduki 'area' Naruto, lalu menarik keluar baju pria itu melalui lehernya. Ia mempertemukan bibir mereka, saling membalas lumatan di tengah membiarkan celana dalamnya di lorotkan, lalu di susul dengan baju rumahan yang masih melekat di badannya.

Naruto melepaskan bibir mereka, menatap wajah merah pekat Sakura dengan mata berkabut. "Basah sayang." Ia menyeringai. Menggoda tubuh basah Sakura dengan jari tengahnya. Alhasil, tubuh Sakura langsung bergetar seperti di sentrum. Ia merasa jarinya seolah memiliki aliran listrik.

"Uuhh~" Sakura langsung menggigit bibir. Menggeleng saat bertemu pandang dengan shappire milik Naruto, memohon kepadanya dengan wajah memelas, seolah mengatakan 'please, cepat masukan'.

Naruto meninggalkan tubuh basah Sakura. "Tidak dengan jari." Usai berkata sebegitu singkat dan jelasnya, ia segera mengangkat bokong Sakura kemudian langsung memasukan miliknya ke dalam 'liang' basah Sakura. Pijatan rakus yang lebih dulu menyapanya ketika ia berhasil masuk dalam sekali hentakan.

Di tengah memeluk erat leher Naruto, rintihan Sakura terdengar. Tubuhnya penuh, dan itu terasa cukup perih. Tapi tak seperih waktu pertama kali. Ia bergerak, melepaskan pelukannya terhadap leher Naruto lantas menatap wajah tampan pria itu dari atas. Jelas terlihat oleh matanya, dia kelihatan begitu kenikmataan setelah berhasil masuk hingga ke pangkal.

Sakura menggerakan pinggulnya pelan, dan tersenyum ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan mata liar. "Jangan suka menggoda, atau aku akan membuat bibirmu tak bisa berhenti memekik." Nadanya terdengar tajam. Efek karena di kendalikan oleh nafsu birahi.

Sakura tersenyun puas. "Kita lihat, siapa yang tidak akan bisa berhenti memekik." Ia mulai bergenjot, dan Naruto langsung mencengkram pinggulnya. "Kau akan kubuat terus menggeram, sayangku." Gerakannya mulai cepat dengan perlahan. "Engghh... Naruhh~" Ia mendesah tak tahan. Rasanya nikmat sekali, hingga bibirnya tak bisa terkatup agar tak meloloskan desahannya.

Naruto menyeringai. Sakura menatangnya dengan penuh percaya diri, tapi lihatlah sekarang. Pacuan mereka masih belum seberapa, dan bibir mungilnya langsung meloloskan desahan. Naruto bersumpah dalam hati, ia pasti akan membuat Sakura lumpuh. Lihatlah besok. Jangan sebut nama Naruto Namikaze, bila besok Sakura masih bisa bangun dan berjalan tanpa bantuan gendongan.

Naruto percaya, Sakura pasti akan lumpuh selama sepagian. Ia sangat yakin, sebab ia begitu kerap membuat perempuan itu tak bisa berjalan barang selangkahpun. Ia benar-benar membuatnya lumpuh, sampai butuh gendongan untuk dapat mandi membersihkan tubuhnya dari bebauan cairan cinta mereka yang tercampur menjadi satu.

Tapi, Sakura cukup kuat untuk ukuran wanita sekecil dirinya. Naruto suka wanita yang kuat, dan Naruto bangga memiliki seorang Istri sesempurna Sakura. Ia cinta Sakura. Selamanya akan tetap cinta Nyonya Namikaze tersebut.

.

.

.

.

– **The End–**

 **Terimakasih**

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog singkat! :D**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Emerald milik Sakura bergulir mengikuti pergerakan seorang dokter yang tengah berjalan menuju ke tempatnya sedang duduk 'menunggu'. Dokter berambut pirang berkuncir rendah dan di jadikan dua bagian itu duduk di hadapan Sakura, saling bertatap wajah dari seberang meja.

"Apa yang terjadi dokter? Kenapa badanku terasa letih dan meriang?" Pertanyaan Sakura mengalun. Tak lupa, rasa cemas juga tengah menghinggapi perasaannya. Sejak beberapa hari lalu ia merasa tubuhnya lemah, cepat lelah dan kerap tidur sebelum jam tidurnya.

Sakura cemas. Tentu. Ia takut kalau sampai terkena serangan penyakit dalam, karena ia belum siap untuk pergi secepat itu. Meninggalkan Naruto, dan tak bisa lagi mendekap pria itu dalam kehangatan nyata. Ia masih ingin hidup bersama Suami pirang tercintanya itu, dan masih ingin menghambiskan waktu berdua selama mereka masih bersama.

Tsunade, nama dokter sexy dan awet muda itu. Selembar kertas ia sodorkan di atas meja, menyerahkannya kepada Sakura. Rasa cemas perempuan itu kian ketara dalam menghantuinya. Ia takut untuk meneliti barisan huruf di dalam kertas putih tersebut. Takut bila sampai menemukan teks yang menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar terserang penyakit ganas.

Semacam kanker, tumor, leukemia dan jenis penyakit mematikan lainnya.

Do'a dalam batin Sakura menyertai bersamaan dengan ia mengambil kertas dari sodoran dokter cantik di hadapannya. Menelitikan titik fokus pupilnya ke barisan huruf yang terjejer rapi di sana, dan membaca setiap teksnya dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, telitian mata Sakura pada raturan huruf sudah selesai. Ia tepaku setelah itu. Diam sambil mengerjap dan berulang kali menatap antara percaya tak percaya pada satu barisan teks yang terpisah.

 **Positive..**

Positive apa itu? Mungkin 'kah positive bahwa ia benar-benar menghindap penyakit mematikan? Atau mungkin lain dari hal tersebut? Mungkin saja...

"Apa ini tak salah, dokter!?" Mata bulat Sakura melebar, dan bertemu pandang secara langsung dengan iris hazel milik Tsunde.

Wanita berdada besar itu mengangguk dengan wajah serius. "Ini memang benar." Jawabnya tegas.

Mata Sakura mulai merah dan basah. 'Akuu...akuu...' Ia membatin.

"Nyonya Namikaze, Anda..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu di kantor barunya dari pagi sampai malam, tibalah saatnya Naruto pulang. Dan kini lelaki itu terlihat sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor apartement, dan sesekali balas tersenyum kepada orang yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Ia lelah, namun masih bisa menunjukan kehormatannya tanpa memasang ekspresi kusut. Sekusut rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan.

Walau begitu, tetap tak bisa di hilangkan paras tampannya. Atau mungkin dia malah terlihat semakin tampan dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan seperti itu.

Naruto membuka pintu, lalu masuk seraya melonggarkan lilitan dasi hitam dari lehernya. "Aku pulang!" Serunya lalu tersenyum ketika mengingat ada orang yang dengan setia menunggunya pulang dari kerja.

Dulu apartement-nya selalu kosong. Terutama saat ia sedang berada di tempat kerja. Tapi itu hanya dulu, tidak dengan sekarang. Kini apartement-nya tak pernah lagi kosong, sekalipun ia ada di tempat kerja. Bahkan terkadang kerap lembur, namun selalu ada seseorang yang sanggup menunggunya pulang hingga larut.

Kadang-kadang Naruto melihat orang itu tengah tertidur di sofa, dan terkadang pula orang itu langsung menyambut kepulangannya dengan senyum 'termanis' yang pernah ada dan seruan riang. Tak lupa, ia juga mendapat pelukan erat dan kecupan di pipi dari orang itu.

Naruto memang cenderung. Tapi ada kalanya juga pria itu bisa bersikap penuh kasih sayang dan kerap memperlakukan pasangan hidupnya dengan perlakuan romantis.

"Anataaaaa... selamat dataaang.."

Dan benar saja. Tak berselang menunggu hitungan satu menit habis, Naruto langsung di buat tertawa gara-gara Sakura. Terlihat di sana, perempuan pinkish itu muncul dari arah dapur dan langsung berlari menuju letak pintu. Lebih tepatnya bergegas menyambut kepulangan sang Suami.

 **Grephh!**

Naruto sedikit terhuyung ketika mendapat tubrukan dari Sakura...

"Anata, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu." Kepala Sakura mendongak, menatap wajah tampan Naruto dari garis dagu lancipnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya terhadap lelaki pirang itu.

Naruto mengecup kening lebar Sakura. "Hm!? Sesuatu apa itu?"

Perempuan itu tertawa cekikikan. "Jangan kaget yaa."

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Tergantung sampainmu." Balasnya sambil memberi kecupan pada hidung mancung Sakura. Wanita itu memerah seketika.

Sakura menyandarkan sisi kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. "Aku Hamil." Ia tersipu malu. Mengulum senyum dengan pipi merona, dan tak sanggup menengadah untuk melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini. Ia merasa malu. Malu sekali.

Naruto terdiam detik itu juga. Mencerna dengan baik ucapan Sakura barusan, hingga tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata. Apa ini mimpi? Naruto tak yakin ini kenyataan. Ia yang sebelumnya tak pernah memiliki keluarga, sekarang malah menjadi kepala keluarga.

Sulit untuk di percaya...

Jadi, sebahagia ini rasanya memiliki keluarga? Jujur, baru kali ini Naruto merasakan kebahagiaan yang sangat mendalam. Hatinya berdesir, perasaannya menghangat, dan cintanya semakin kuat. Naruto.. dia mencintai Sakura. Sangat mencintai Istrinya itu.

Sakura terpaku kala Naruto langsung mendekapnya dengan erat. Begitu erat. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Dapat ia dengar, bisikan pria itu yang terdengar pelan di telinganya. Sepertinya dia menangis.

Sakura terharu. Rasa ingin ikut menangis tak dapat ia hindari. Terkadang Naruto bisa membuatnya bahagia, dan terkadang pula bisa membuatnya merasa sedih. Terutama bila sesuatu terjadi kepadanya, ia akan langsung kalap detik itu juga. Sakura cinta kepada lelaki itu. Sangat mencintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Wanita Namikaze itu tersenyum di sela menitikan air mata. Bukan air mata kesedihan atau apa, tapi air mata tanda bahagia. Ia bahagia hidup bersama Naruto, dan rasa bahagianya kian ketara begitu mengetahui bahwa saat ini ia sedang Hamil. Sedang mengandung benih cinta dari Naruto. Buah dari hasil benih cinta mereka berdua.

Cinta yang abadi...

"Aku juga mencintaimu.. sangaaaat mencintaimu, Suamiku." Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap wajah tampan Naruto yang nampak sedikit sembab. Ia tertawa. Naruto terlihat lucu dengan mata bengkak dan merah samar seperti itu.

Sakura mengangkat tangan, lalu mengusap pipi basah Naruto dari jejak air mata menggunakan jempolnya. Kakinya berjinjit, kemudian mengecup bagian bawah mata Naruto. "Terimakasih untuk cintamu kepadaku." Dan setelah itu, ia kembali memeluk pria itu.

Kali ini Sakura mendekap Naruto. Mengelus surainya, dan membiarkan dia menikmati pelukan yang ia berikan. Naruto membungkuk, dan memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura. Membagi kebahagiaannya kepada sang Istri, lalu tersenyum di balik leher mulusnya.

Ini hari paling bahagia bagi Naruto. Melebihi rasa bahagianya saat menikahi Sakura...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dahi Naruto berkerut, dan alis pirangnya saling bertaut. "Tsuma, kenapa dia tak bersuara?" Pertanyaan polosnya terlontar, dan kian mendesakan telinganya di perut Sakura yang masih terlihat rata. Tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar di dalam perut Sakura. Seharusnya ada, 'kan di dalam perutnya terisi bayi.

Sakura terkikik geli. "Naru sayang. Dia memang tidak bersuara sebelum lahir, hanya bisa menendang di dalam sana." Jemari lentik miliknya tersemat dalam helaian Naruto. Terasa lembut seperti sutra.

Kali ini Naruto memegang perut Sakura, merasakan pergerakan di dalam sana dengan telapak lebarnya. "Tidak bergerak?" Ia berkerut, dan semakin bingung. Mendongak di bawah Sakura, dan menatap wajah cantiknya dari bawah.

Kenapa bayinya tidak bergerak? Apa dia hidup di dalam sana?

Kini Sakura meloloskan tawa gelinya. Naruto lucu sekali. Biasanya dia selalu pintar, apa lagi kalau sudah menyangkut tentang pelajaran Rumus Matematika, bisa di bilang dia ahlinya. Yang membuat Sakura tertawa, benar-benar tak terkira olehnya bahwa ternyata Naruto bisa menjadi seorang pria yang polos. Begitu polos.

"Sayang. Tentu tak begerak, karena dia masih janin." Sakura menyentuh pipi halus Naruto, mengelusnya lembut. "Nanti kalau sudah memasuki usia bulan, dia baru bisa bergerak setelah kaki dan tangannya terbentuk." Jelasnya sambil menunjukan senyum manis.

"Masih janin?" Mata Naruto bergulir. Menatap perut rata Sakura dari balik baju langsungnya. "Jadi bayi juga butuh pemrosesan pertumbuhan seperti kita?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Benar."

Menengadah sesaat, kemudian Naruto berdiri dari kaki sofa. Duduk disamping Sakura sambil menghimpit badan kecil perempuan itu di dekapanannya. "Mulai hari ini aku libur mendapat jatah sampai bayiku lahir." Ia menghela nafas. "Pasti lama sekali menunggunya ya.."

Sakura menoleh pada Naruto. "Kenapa harus menunggu sampai anak kita lahir? Kalau mau sekarang kita masih bisa melakukannya kok." Dahi lebarnya menciptakan sebuah kerutan tebal di sana.

Naruto menggeleng. Menolak. "Tidak. Aku takut sampai mengganggu masa pertumbuhan bayiku." Ia melihat Sakura, menatapnya dengan wajah yang benar-benar terlihat polos. Sakura sampai di buat gemas olehnya.

Perempuan pinkish itu terkikik. Naruto polos sekali, sampai membuatnya gemas begini. "Narutooo..." Kedua pipi lelaki ia cubit. Ia tarik dengan gemas. "Tak kusangka ternyata dirimu bisa sepolos ini, cintaku.."

Pria itu hanya diam membiarkan pipinya di tarik gemas oleh sang Istri...

Sakura melepaskan cubitannya. "Memangnya kau mau tak bercinta denganku sampai nyaris satu tahun." Naruto memucat. Buru-buru ia menggeleng. "Kalau begitu sentuhlah aku kapanpun kau mau. Tidak apa-apa kok, 'dia' pasti mengerti." Sakura menyentuh perutnya, dan mengelusnya dengan gerakan lembut sambil menatapnya dari atas. Tatapan matanya menyorotkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang begitu mendalam.

Naruto merona. Namun begitu samar untuk dapat di lihat. Sakura kembali menatapnya, kemudian membuat jarak antara mereka. Nafasnya tertahan ketika Sakura membuka baju, lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Mau sekarang juga tak apa.." Naruto lekas memegang kedua pinggang ramping Sakura, dan berbaring ketika wanita itu mendorong pelan dadanya. "Tapi pelan-pelan ya, jangan terlalu keras. Nanti 'dia' bisa terganggu." Sakura bekerja— melepaskan balutan baju hitam dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tak janji." Naruto nyengir.

Sakura mendengus. "Baiklah. Tak apa kalau cuma sesekali." Baju milik Naruto ia lempar ke sembarang tempat. Membuangnya sampai tercecer di lantai. "Sshh! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Anata.." Ia berdesis. Rasanya, ini seperti efek dari kehamilannya. Kebanyakan, wanita yang sedang Hamil muda selalu meminta hal-hal aneh. Gejolak aneh itu di sebut Mengidam.

Naruto bangun, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura yang nampak memerah. "Kita lakukan di sini saja lagi. Seperti kemarin malam." Seringainya tercipta. "Bagaimana?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawah, lalu menjilatnya setelah itu. "Di mana saja tak menjadi masalah, asal bersama dirimu." Ucapnya singkat, namun padat dan jelas.

Naruto tak sempat membalas, ketika Sakura langsung mencumbu bibirnya. Ia sempat menyeringai, kemudian balas melumat pagutan bernafsu terhadapnya. Telapak lebar miliknya mencengkram bokong Sakura. Bahkan sampai memijatnya dengan remasan menggoda, hingga terdengar lenguh manja dari si pemilik belahan pantat nan padat tersebut.

"Aummhh~" Sakura bergerak gelisah. Menduduki perut Naruto, dan bergoyang di atas 'keintiman' Naruto. Sedikit melakukan gerakan menggoda untuk Naruto. Dan nyatanya, tindakannya berhasil melepaskan geraman pria itu. Terdengar begitu sexy di telinga Sakura.

Bibir mereka terpisah...

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Sakura menurunkan ciumannya. Mengecupi setiap kulit sexy Naruto, hingga kemudian berhenti sepenuhnya kala tiba di lekukan leher Naruto. Ia tak bergeming dari sana, dan berkutat dengan kulit berbau harum maskulin tersebut. Menghisapnya sampai meninggalkan ruam merah di sana.

Naruto terpejam dengan bibir melengkung ke atas. Tengkuk Sakura ia sentuh, dan memijatnya dengan sentuhan lembut. Sakura begitu bernafsu, sangat di sayangkan bila sampai di lewatkan. Naruto tertawa pelan ketika merasa kulit lehernya di gigit lembut. Rasanya geli.

Sakura memang nakal. Benar-benar wanita nakal. Tapi Naruto menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya malah. Menurutnya itu adalah kelebihan alami dalam diri Sakura. Anugrah terindah yang di kirim Kami-sama kepada Istrinya. Sakura Namikaze.

.

.

.

.

.

– **OWARI** **–**


End file.
